The Family that Sings Together: Moving In
by Parth Makeo
Summary: Alex moves to Japan with his vocaloids to take part in 'vocaly'. A project to make a family. Upon arriving he is introduced to Meiko, Kaito, Haku, Neru and Teto. But soon, Alex will have to tell Miku his true feelings for her. Extras are after main story.
1. Chapter 1

Last we left Alex and the others, they agreed to move far to Japan and participate in this chance of a lifetime project. Up in the air on a plane, Alex looked over at the other papers. Miku and Luka sat on either side while the twins sat behind them. Luka was already asleep but Miku was too excited.

"I get to go home! This is exciting!" Miku squeaked with joy, hopping in her chair like a rabbit. Alex tried to calm her down.

"Easy Miku, we got a lot of time. Now do you know the other Vocaloids here?" Alex moved away two profiles of Meiko and Kaito, revealing a white haired and red eyed Vocaloid and below it was a dark yellow haired Vocaloid that could very well be a copy of Miku. Miku took the first one and read the name.

"Yowane... Haku? I do not know her, but it says she has a sad expression on all the time. Her item is a cat. She wishes to sing, but her voice box was cracked. And her favorite color is purple." Miku picked out the most useless info. Alex exchanged that with the other mysterious Vocaloid.

"Akita Neru? What a weird name..." Miku said, looking at the profile.

"Neru's item is a cellphone? Her goal is to become more popular than Miku. Umm... Master? The rest of the profile is a direct rip off of mine. Guess she is jealous a lot?" Miku handed the papers back, Alex reading about the others.

"Meiko. Favorite color is red. Likes Alcohol (any). Quit singing because her voice box was too old. She lived with Kaito for nearly the same year as the first Artificial Intelligence Couple. She enjoys parties and lounges around. It also says she adores you, Rin and Luka." Alex handed the paper over, showing Meiko's image. She seemed very happy in it.

"And Kaito. Favorite color is blue. Likes Ice Cream. Could no longer sing due to faulty voice box. Lived with Meiko. Loves to cook and clean. Is weaker than Meiko... Umm, yeah." Alex handed the other paper to Miku. She saw his image of Kaito with ice cream obscuring his face.

The captain announced "We will be landing in three hours. If you have any valuables please assemble them now." Miku unable to contain her excitement screamed at the top of her lungs "MIKU!"

-Parth Makeo Presents: A Vocaloid Fiction-

Alex Junio

Miku Hatsune

Luka Megurine

Rin Kagamine

Len Kagamine

MEIKO

KAITO

Yowane Haku

Akita Neru

Kasane Teto

Toeto

- The Family That Sings Together -

The plane soon touched ground after a very long flight fro overseas. Alex was first out with Miku hopping besides him and humming Sound to herself. Luka, Rin and Len as well followed behind. After searching for their bags and Alex's Keyboard, they walked outside where a driver with a sign saying "Alex and Vocaloids" over it. The limo behind him was stretched to accommodate more than 5 people.  
>"MIKU!" Miku ran ahead and greeted the driver. The back window rolled down and right there, Miku knew who it was.<br>"PAPA!" Miku reached towards him from the window before she backed off.  
>"Come in everyone." the man asked. Once inside, he introduced himself. The man wore a lab coat and half rimmed glasses. He fixed his short hair and looked at Alex with his green eyes. A smile on his face.<br>"I am glad you are taking good care of my 'Daughters' and 'Son'. I am David." He put his hand out to shake with Alex. David called to his driver "Take us to the house." and within minutes, they would arrive.

The house looked exactly as in the image. Two storied building with nine beds, ten bathrooms, a large kitchen and a big living room with a large TV screen. Inside interior featured themed colored room for each member and the rest of the house had white walls with the ocasional green circuit lighting up. It was more modern than others but with some technological marvels. Miku took Luka's hand and ran ahead to greet some old members. Alex, David and the driver were left with the bags.  
>Miku walked up to the door, then took a step aside to avoid Kaito being tossed through it.<br>"Miku? Is that you?" Meiko looked out of the hole, making Miku light up once more. She latched onto Meiko.  
>"Meiko Meiko!" her grip tight, but Meiko's was tighter, lifting Miku up in the air. A sign of plea came from Miku's flailing.<br>"Look how big you got my Miku! God I just want to hug you all day!" Luka did not look impressed as she passed on and looked inside the house. Alex noticed Meiko hugging Miku with fury.  
>"Master..." Miku cried out weakly, feeling her wind being squeezed out. Meiko noticed Alex and dropped Miku.<br>"Oh? So this is Alex, huh? I heard you are taking good care of the others, especially Luka. And to think, she complained that you were poor." Meiko took a bag to help out. They passed the unconscious Kaito while she explained "He ate my Rum Raisin again. Give him some ice cream and it is gone before nightfall. Miku, wake him up."

It has not even been a week and Alex could feel that this will be another layer of hell added to his life. Inside, Rin and Len made use of the couch and watched some T.V. Mostly the news that Alex could not understand well. Kaito was awake and already cooking lunch for everyone. Meiko slumped on her personal couch, feeling at ease. Luka and Miku helped Alex with organization. But as David was leaving, Alex called out "Where are the other two?".  
>"They will be here. Though not made by us, they are officially true Vocaloids." he waved off before the limo left the driveway. Kaito, looking 'Manly' in an apron, started to set the table. Alex looked over the island that crossed the border between the Kitchen and Living room to ask "Do you need help at all?"<br>Kaito shook his head and replied "I have done this for quite some time. It's what I enjoy to do. That and listen to music." but Alex stood there and watched.  
>Alex took a look at a photo his friends signed. It was his old class, the club and his best friend Max all grouped up. The signatures all said roughly the same thing. Good luck in Japan. Make more music. Come visit sometime. He was glad he would be missed. Suddenly, a crash came from his room.<p>

Alex dashed off, telling the others to not worry. He looked in his plain and simple room to find Miku and Luka standing over his broken Keyboard.  
>"M-master. I-i'm sorry."<br>"Alex. We d-didn't mean to..."  
>They were both stunned, noticing the Keyboard broken. Alex could only ask "What happened?"<br>Miku came out first.  
>"We were putting away most of your clothes when Luka started to tease me about how I always enjoyed your scent, which I don't. We started to just talk but then it escalated to the point where I accidentally pushed Luka into your Keyboard... and it fell." Miku's eyes drifted off to the Keyboard, her eyes showing signs of tears. Whether it was sad or hurtful to him, Alex picked up what remained of it and sighed.<br>"I am just glad you two are okay. This keyboard brought me some good times. It is sad to see it go like this but I still am thankful Luka was not injured too much. Now you run along. I have to speak to Miku."  
>Luka took a quick glimpse at Miku, walking off and worried. Alex closed the door behind her.<br>"Miku. You do not like how I smell?" Alex said, sniffing his hand. Miku looked up, expecting a punishment.  
>"N-no! You smell fine-"<br>"Then why did you say you do not enjoy my scent?" Alex pushed Miku, teasing her a bit more. Miku was pinned. Her only option?  
>"MASTER! YOU ARE A PERVET!" With one swing of her Leek, Alex fell on his bed with a bruise as Miku dashed out.<p>

"_This is the LAST time I try to tease her...That freaking Leek must be made of Iron."_

Once Alex recovered, they started to enjoy lunch. Kaito made some Hamburger Steak as a special occasion for Alex. After offering thanks for the food, a knock was heard at the front door. Alex excused himself, opened it and noticed the vocaloid standing there. White Hair, red eyes, sporting a black bow with purple lining, a gray shirt, purple loose tie, black pants with a purple lining and standing with her head slightly aimed towards the ground was Yowane Haku.  
>"You must be Haku?" Alex started. Haku seemed afraid to answer but tried.<br>"Y...yes. I'm sorry for interrupting!" She bowed in front of Alex, who tried to explain "We were actually waiting for you. Come on in."  
>Alex guided the very worried Haku over to the kitchen. He shouted "Everyone, Haku has arrived!" The others greeting her. Haku noticed they were eating and bowed once more "Sorry for interrupting your meal!". Miku chuckled and hopped on over.<br>"Come Haku! I want to show you your room and other places!" Miku pulled on Haku's wrist, guiding her by force. She looked back at Alex as if she wants to say "Help".  
>Another Knock came on the door. Alx knew who it could be and opened it. The single dark yellow pigtail off the side of her head, the glaring eyes, the cellphone made her look very 'up to date' but her outfit was nearly an exact copy of Miku's except for the colors, black shorts under the skirt and a leg band to keep her phone.<br>"You must be-" Neru shoved a hand in Alex's face, talking on the phone.  
>"Yeah... Yeah... I am here already. Yeah I see Alex. Fine..." She hung up the phone, possibly the people who made her, and bowed to Alex with a rude face.<br>"I am Akita Neru... Nice to meet you." her tone sounded depressed. Alex questioned her attitude but guided her in. She took a quick picture of each left at the table and labeled them off as she looked through the pictures out loud.  
>Kaito's picture, "Metrosexual"<br>Meiko's picture, "Drunk"  
>Luka's, "Hag"<br>Rin's, "Cute but not funny"  
>Len's, "Clone of Rin"<p>

The comments made them a bit uneasy, especially Meiko and Luka. They looked as if they would maul her any second. Miku and Haku came walking back in, hearing two shutter sounds. Neru then narrated once more...  
>Haku's image, "Coward"<br>and Miku's, "Hyper ten year old"  
>Alex had enough. He took her camera phone and took a picture of Neru. He narrated as well "Rude little machine".<br>Neru puffed up, Kicking Alex in the shin and taking her phone back to take a picture of him.  
>"Stupid Human" she commented on it before walking off. She was going to search for her room. Alex chuckled lightheartedly "W-well that was interesting..." but his smile worn off, seeing Luka with a rock hard Tuna Fish and Meiko with a full, unopened beer bottle.<br>"W-w-w-wait! Don't cause violence guys! Settle it like real women!"

Chaos would dim down as everyone was tame and doing their own thing. Alex helped Kaito clean the dishes. Meiko, Luka, Haku and Neru watched TV. Rin and Len started to play with one another on the table. As for Miku, she sat in a room that was out of the way from all the noise. The room got the most sunlight regardless of the position. The windows reached from ceiling to floor, around the room. A black grand piano and two chairs decorated the sunny room. Miku sat at one of the chairs, closing her eyes and humming to herself as the time passed. Alex slowed down his work, admiring how she could be so calm and sweet. Kaito grinned and made a comment.  
>"Oh? Does Alex have a crush on Miku?" his voice soft and almost mistaken for a woman's voice. Alex shook his head to snap back in reality.<br>"Y-yeah, but I do not want to say it yet. We still have music to make. Though someday I will tell her how I feel."  
>Kaito sighed "You should not wait for that special moment. You should tell her now. Every day you do not tell Miku your feelings, the more she may drift away." signaling Alex to go and play with Miku. Alex hurried over, approaching her quietly. Miku's smile looked warm from the sun's rays.<br>"M-miku? I wanted to tell you something." he pulled up a chair, Miku looking at Alex as if there was not a care In the world.  
>"You see.. Lately-" The doorbell rang. Another block. "Coming!"<p>

Alex hurried to the door, opened it, and did not know who this was. Her bright red hair, making two drill tails on each side. Her dark pink eyes aimed at Alex as she saluted.  
>"I am Kasane Teto, Reporting for duty!" her straight face and poster showed she was serious. Her outfit and headphones could say she is a Vocaloid, but Alex said "Sorry, we already have our Vocaloids. I never heard your name before." closing the door. She tossed a French styled Bread in the path to wedge it open.<br>"G-give me a chance! I want to be like Miku too!" she cried out, putting on puppy dog eyes. Alex ran his fingers through his hair, unable to decided whether to bring her in or tell her to go. Miku noticed Teto and said "Let her in. Another Vocaloid can't be all too bad. I can just ask dad to make another room for her." pushing the door open as Teto came through and latching onto Miku.  
>"I am forever in your debt Miku! Teach me the ways in becoming a good Vocaloid like yourself!" her eyes filled with hope, though Alex felt this scene was too much already. He left for his room.<br>Teto was handed a mop and bucket. Kaito instructed her "In order to be an amazing Vocaloid like Miku, you must first practice the basics of clea-" before he could finish, Teto already cleaned and dried the wooden floors.  
>"What is next?" she said with such an upbeat tone. Miku told her "Now you need to practice the art of protecting Kaito from glass bottles." as she tossed an empty beer bottle towards him. Teto jumped and missed the bottle, letting it hit Kaito on the forehead.<br>"Oh...I jumped too early. Let's Do it again!" Teto exclaimed, trying to make Kaito stand on his feet. Miku grabbed another bottle, trying to aim it right and ready to throw when Meiko grabbed it out of her hand.  
>"Miku, you are not allowed to throw bottle as Kaito." Kaito sighed with relief.<br>"That is my job!" she tossed the same bottle, though this time it was like a bullet. It shattered on impact, knocking Kaito out cold.  
>"I think you hit him too hard..." Miku examined the damage.<p>

Alex was now finished with his computer set up, looking over at the bare stand where his keyboard use to be. He sighed.  
>"I am going to miss that Keyboard." Alex typed a status update on twitter, explaining he just settled in and talked about new vocaloids with links to them. Th followers were excited to hear this and his friends all gave him messages like keep at it and Haku looks cute. He turned it off, walking back outside to see Kaito on the couch. Upon closer inspection, he was knocked out hard. The drawn eyes on his eyelids did not help.<br>"MIKU!" he yelled out, Miku responding "Meiko knocked him out!" but Meiko added "You drew the eyes!" the two fighting like children. Teto tugged on his shirt and looked guilty.  
>"I'm sorry. They were helping me become a good vocaloid." her eyes showed her innocence.<br>"Well to be a good vocaloid, you just have to practice singing when you can. Knocking out Kaito is not how you become a Vocaloid." he said, putting some vanilla ice cream on his lips. He smiled bright and was now concious.  
>"Vanilla 3" he exclaimed with a passion. Alex then told the others "I will be in my room. If you need me, knock on the door." as he returned. His phone rang when he entered the room, hearing David on the other line.<p>

"_This is David. How are the other vocaloids?"_

"Well. Kaito seems nice. Meiko treats Kaito rough at times. Haku is worried and looked like she caused much pain. And Neru is just rude."

"_That is normal. Each Vocaloid has their own personality. Kind of like how each human is unique. We wanted to make them as human as possible. Please treat them with kindness."_

Alex nodded. "Of course. Oh and is it possible for a human to fall in love with a vocaloid?"  
>The question silenced David till he finally said...<p>

"_Yes. But because the Vocaloid can outlive it's master, they may feel heart ache and I heard in one rare case, the Vocaloid took his own life once his master was killed in an accident. He was so loyal to her. If indeed you fall in love with one of them, please try your best to not break their heart and system..."_

He hung up, Leaving Alex to wonder. Should he tell his feelings at all? He played a scenario in his head, Wondering how to approach this. But it was getting late, maybe tomorrow he will know.  
>But as the morning sun rose, he noticed Miku and the others, preparing for another day. Miku approached him and said "Master! I want to take you around the city today! So go freshen up!" pushing him along. Alex thought about it and then made his choice. When the time is right... He will tell her his feelings. For good or worse. For the new Vocaloids- No. Because to him, they are family. Artificial or not.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and the rest were enjoying their day normally, when his phone rang.  
>"This is Alex." he answered.<br>"_Hello. I am the founder of a series of colored themed passenger planes. We have been working hard on our newest, tropical, themed plane series called the 'Tricolor Airline'. We want to have a big send off ceremony and wish for Miku and any others to help with it. The outfit designs should be in their database by now. We will pay well!"  
><em>Alex thought for a minute. It was the first time he was called to a big project out of the blue. But he replied "So you want a Theme? I think I can think of a quick song. What is the deadline?"  
>"<em>We will let you have a month to get things in order. The last day is the actual ceremony. We hope to see you there." <em>the man sounded excited as he hung up. Alex could not help but smile. The others looked at him as Miku asked "Are you okay?"

Alex got up, grabbed Miku by her hands and started to spin around.  
>"We got our first real paid event! We are all going to an event to send off a new airline series!" he stopped spinning, picking up Luka and Meiko from the couch.<br>"Master? What song are we going to sing?" Miku asked. Then he froze. Alex had no Idea what to make. Then Kaito tossed an Idea. "The name of the Airline is called Tricolor Airline. As well, the outfit color..." Kaito immediately changed into a pilot's suit. It was white with a three colored tie. Hot Pink. Sun Yellow and Ocean Green. He still wore his scarf to indicate it was him. Meiko took the chance and wanted to change her outfit too. Her pilot outfit had a pink bow above her chest, while the actual style of it caught her eye. The rest followed after that.  
>Miku had an attendant's outfit with an opened skirt to free movement. A blue scarf was around her neck. Rin and Len received a smaller version of the attendant outfit. Rin had her signature bow still on her head, but the color changed to the similar sun yellow. Len's part was a bow tie.<br>Luka received her outfit, this one with pants instead of a skirt. Her pink frilled neck piece made her look more refine than others. Neru was not intrested but Haku and Teto were clapping.  
>"You guys look really nice." Haku commented, a faint smile on her lips. Teto was hopping with joy already.<br>"Miku! You must teach me in the way of looking awesome! I will follow you to the end!" She bowed.  
>Then an Idea hit Alex.<br>"The song has to be tropical. So how about near the end of the song, you all change into beachwear? It should not be too hard, right?" Alex asked. All but Miku were happy with the idea.  
>"M-master gets to see my bathing suit?" her cheeks flushed at the thought of being in a bathing suit in front of Alex. Alex tried to make it sound professional.<br>"There are times we are forced to do things we do not like. But right now, I need to find a beat. Something tropical..." The cellphone beeping from Neru was a beat. As he listened, he started to say some words. Mostly off key.  
>"I'm the flight attendant for you. Tricolor Air line. Hmm... Ok. Haku, Teto. Help with making lyrics with Meiko. Miku, Luka. Come with me and let's make the beat a reality. Neru, thank<br>you for the inspiration. The rest of you, just overlook our work." The work began. But Neru was not too fond of it, so she walked outside and down to the city.

Her favorite place in the world cause of all the technology and how everything was organized. She passed a TV window, watching the news on it.  
>"And beginning next month, a new tropical airline series will be introduced. The owner had this to say." The screen changed to the airport where a bald man in front of the Tricolor logo began to say...<p>

"I am please to say that we will be having special guests to help us launch this new series. The Vocaloids will be singing a song I hope will be our new theme. The ceremony will begin at the first day of next month and all who wish to take part should buy tickets ahead of time." The screen moved back to the news room.  
>"And if you are planing on buying tickets to watch the event in person, you should buy them now. Already half of the tickets are gone."<p>

Neru turned and walked away.  
>"They are making it a big deal. 'Oh look at me, I am a vocaloid. I can sing and because I am fake it means I get all the boys...' Crap. Complete crap. I swear, that Alex kid is just going to ruin them like.." Neru halted. A haunting memory befallen her of her previous master. She felt her head, the one without a ponytail. She shook it off and continued on. Eventually, after some time, she returned home to find everyone was not working again.<p>

"Oh Neru. Where were you? I tried calling you but you did not pick up?" A very nervous and slightly frightened Haku asked. Neru sighed.  
>"Haku. You have to call my phone. My headphones do not work." she said, walking off to her room to be alone. Haku looked down at the table, relieved but still hurt. Alex, being the kind person he was, asked...<br>"What does she mean her headphones do not work?" Haku looked up and tried to tell him what she could. But promised Neru to never speak of it.  
>"She was created but it turns out she is unable to sing. Regardless how many times you updated her box and system, she could not sing. All that would come out is nothing." Haku looked over at the hallway, hoping Neru was okay. Kaito placed some ice cream in front of Haku, trying to make her smile.<br>"Cheer up. They say ice cream makes you smile!" The flavor was... Rum Raisin? The smell made Meiko pounce Kaito.  
>"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY RUM RAISIN!" The scene was like a tiger attacking a zebra, in terms of who was winning. Kaito was repeating 'I'm sorry' but Meiko would not let up. Haku was still unsure about the current event. Alex stated<br>"That's enough Meiko..." stopping her in her tracks. Kaito got on his knees, looking at Alex like a god.  
>"Thank you-"<br>"You can continue the punishment in his room. This is where we eat, not fight." And Kaito felt his very soul escape him. Meiko turned back to Kaito, the face of death and pain upon her as she dragged the helpless Kaito to his room. Miku watched the incident as well.

"Master, that was cruel." She puffed her cheeks.  
>"You have to understand, once they are done fighting... they will kiss and make up." He said, with some knowledge behind 'Married' Couples.<p>

Neru came out of her room. She passed Kaito's room with wails of pain and death and looked in Alex's room. She wanted to see if there was anything suspicions about the new master. She checked the drawers. All neat. She checked the nightstands, nothing but MP3 players and important information. She checked his bed for anything that belonged to the other Vocaloids... nothing. Finally, she checked his computer but it was blocked by a password protector and finger reader. Neru took a cord from her phone and hacked into it with ease.  
>"Idiot. No ant-hack software..." She quietly said to herself, looking through the files. Songs. Concept sketches. Profiles. Internet history. Even the files that were labeled 'do not open' but it was just previous works. She thought this guy was clean, until... she noticed something hanging from the corner of his bed. Upon closer inspection... it was a picture. The picture was of Alex and Sally. It looked as if they were on a date. It was perfect. She rushed down the hall and found Miku.<p>

"Miku! You might want to see this picture!" she cried out. It alerted the others. Miku looked at the image and said "Oh, that's Sally. This was taken after she gained a bit of her voice back. What about it?" already aware of it. Neru was denied. She tried to think of something.  
>"I-isn't she a bit too close? I mean he is in Love with her, right?" Neru asked. Luka crossed her arms and felt like there was something going on.<br>"Neru. She has a boyfriend. Alex of all people know this." Neru, now without anything dashed off into her room once more. Haku felt troubled.  
>"I'm sorry everyone. Neru still has yet to trust Alex."<br>"What about me?" Alex came back from walking to hear his name. Haku backed up, sitting in the same chair as before. Alex now wanted to know it all.  
>"Tell me everything." but Haku was silent. She motioned for his ear and whispered "I want to talk about it in your room."<p>

So after explaining to the rest, he guided Haku to his room and sat her down on his bed. He sat across on the chair for his computer. Haku then explained everything.  
>"Neru and I were best friends, before we were official. She always liked to be the tough one while I enjoyed her presence. You know how she has one Pigtail? Well that was because... her creator was frustrated with how she could not sing. He yelled at her constantly and called her vulgar names. He treated her like she was nothing but dirt under his feet. Eventually, he did something unthinkable."<br>Haku seemed to know much about Neru. Possibly, Haku is the only one Neru trusts the most. She regained her posture and tried not to cry.

"He ripped one of her Pigtails out. It was painful to see her like that the next day when it happened... but she cried and told me. And before we were official Vocaloids... Her master did something so horrible. He punched her, right here."  
>Haku traced an outline around her left eye. Alex was stunned. Beating up a vocaloid because she can never sing? It was horrible to think of. Alex felt like he wanted to vomit from the thought.<p>

Weeks came and went. There was much time before the ceremony, so Alex took advantage of the basement studio to practice. He played the song that was created for now. Miku was the lead dancer for the others. Haku and Teto watched from the other side. They helped with the extra machines and keeping the beat aligned with their dancing.  
>"Ok, Kaito? Remember. 'Tricolor Air Line' is when you do the tracing. It's a circle, line down, line up and line down with a curve to the right." Alex instructed. He noticed Neru was not here again.<br>"Haku? Watch them. I need to find Neru..." he ordered, dashing off upstairs. He found Neru watching T.V alone. The channel was a music station, mostly featuring live artists.  
>"Neru. Come downstairs. I could use your help." he asked, but heard a shutter go off.<br>"Nope. I am not needed. Just go back down and finish the stupid dance. I can watch it when we go." she lied on her side, obviously acting lazy. Alex had enough. He turned the television off and stood in front of Neru.

"I am not asking for help, I need your help. You obviously know a lot about technology." it was as if Alex knew she hacked into his computer. Neru laughed.  
>"Me? A tech genius? I am a vocaloid. I do not have a need to do-"<br>"I know what happened to you!" he shouted. He was not taking it easy now. Neru froze, looking at Alex as if he was her former master.

"Neru. I know you can not sing. And Haku told me about what happened between you and your old master... Please, trust me. I want you to be happy." He reached his hand out to her. For Neru, she imagined it like it was her old master ready to give her a beating. She shrieked in fright and crawled off the couch, dropping her phone in the process. The others heard this and ran upstairs to see the scene.  
>"G-get away! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Neru in a frightened state kept saying. Alex looked at Haku, who walked over to Neru.<br>"Neru. Please listen to Alex. He is not going to harm you." Neru batted Haku away.  
>"How do you know that? Sure he is nice for now but when we make one Mistake. He will beat us until we are better!" she shouted, her hand covering her left eyes as if the pain was still there.<br>Alex looked at his hand, gripping it and dropping it to his side. He quietly left for his room, not wanting to make a scene. Neru was left to shiver in fright. Reliving the moment when she was dealt the blow. Then Miku had the perfect Idea.

"Neru. Look." she instructed her. Miku handed her a collection of images from before the move. It showed Alex in his small room. The various antics that went on. Alex chasing the Kagamine twins for leaving a mess. Miku pouting. And other images that contained faults.  
>"Alex never once beat us. Our faults happened and he only scolds us. Words or taking away certain things. He would NEVER harm another thing." she explained. Neru examined the photos and asked her "Are you sure?".<br>Miku simply instructed Neru to talk to him. Feeling safe, Neru hurried to Alex's room and knocked on his door. Hopefully she could talk with him.

"Come in."  
>Neru walked inside and kept her distance.<br>"S-sorry for acting like that." Neru responded. Alex pointed at the empty Keyboard stand.  
>"Do you know why that is empty?" he asked her.<br>"The first day when I was settling in, Miku and Luka helped with putting my clothes away. They got into a fight, Miku bumped Luka into my Keyboard and broke it. Needless to say, I was angry...but I was glad they were not hurt. I miss the keyboard but they are something I can not replace with ease. The thought of hitting them never crossed my mind. For I love them too much."  
>Neru did not know how to handle that. Alex turned around.<p>

"To simply put it. I do not have the heart to hurt the ones I care for the most, including you. Akita Neru." He looked at Neru with a smile, assuring her there was nothing wrong. Neru broke down in tears, crying and sobbing where she stood. Alex got up to wrap his hands around her. Her sobs muffled by his chest.  
>"It's alright. Let it out." He spoke softly to her, like a small kid.<br>"Alex.." she muttered between her breaths. She was so overwhelmed with happiness.  
>"Now Neru, once you have calmed down I want you to help us out." Neru nodded to Alex's demand.<p>

The day of the event has begun. There were roughly ten thousand people ready to see the launch of the new ships. The guests already were waiting and seating themselves for the performance. A stage was made before a large number of chairs outside. Miku gathered the other dancers. Alex rallied up Neru and Haku to help with the sound system. And Teto was out there, handing out fliers for more information on the airline.  
>"This is not what a vocaloid does! IS IT?" Teto shouted with her might.<p>

Alex looked at the time.  
>"Okay guys. We got ten minutes till curtain. Get in position and remember, Two minutes and fourty six minutes in is when you change into the bathing suits." They nodded, adjusting themselves and standing in order. In front, Miku, Luka, Rin, Len from left to right facing the stage. But behind was Meiko and Kaito. Alex's plan was in position.<p>

"Oh I forgot... we needed two more dancer. Haku, Neru. You two go up there as well. And do not worry about the wardrobe..." Alex pushed a few buttons on the pad, changing their outfits as well to the attendant.  
>"And when the part comes, you guys will be surprised what kind of swimwear you will get." Alex scooted them off completing the back row with Haku and Neru. Teto came back and sat down, taking command of the electronics.<p>

Neru looked up at Haku and asked "A-are you sure he will not be mad?"

Haku chuckled. "Alex is a fine guy. He knows you can not sing... so why not dance?"

Neru's eyes were filled with determination. She was ready. The music started and the performance would commence. For once, Neru was happy...

But she would not stay that way forever. Neru finished writing something on Alex's face, taking a picture for later. Haku was watching over and nervously asked "T-this is not a good idea." But Neru replied "It's fine. I like to cause mischief."  
>Neru walked away with Haku as Miku noticed the writing.<br>"Property of Neru? MASTER! HOW COULD YOU!" She cried. Alex woke up lazily, noticing at the last second the leek hitting his face. Neru giggled behind the corner, listening to the argument.  
>"Neru." Alex stood before Neru, who could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing on the ground. She pointed at him. Alex soon laughed along with her. Neru never felt so much joy from playing with Alex. She felt like this was her true home.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A knock strangely came upon the Vocaloid household. Miku was the first to answer.  
>"Hello! Wel-" she stopped, noticing no one in her view range. That is till she looked below. White neko cap. Pink hair. A one piece dress in dark pink. The girl was pulling her hat over her eyes and saying something.<br>"Eto" was the only thing she said. Miku smiled mischievously and called over "Luka. A guest has arrived for you."  
>Luka walked over, a bit agitated. "If this is another stupid fan I'll-" she froze, looking at the small girl. She pulled up her hat slightly, noticing Luka and trotting over to hug her leg.<br>"Eto." She was shaking, hiding from Miku. Luka was unable to process it. She knew who it was, but unable to understand why...  
>"Why did they make me again?" she asked, the girl handing a letter with a note from David.<p>

Dear Luka Megurine,

Since we are unable to fix your emotion problems, we decided to make this small vocaloid of you. Of course, her name is Toeto. She is really shy towards everyone but you. Do not be surprised if she seeks your body as a shield. Thank you.

-The desk of David /-  
>"Toeto?" Luka repeated the name, noticing Toeto looking up and nodding lightly. Miku giggled and knelt towards Toeto, who hid behind Luka.<br>"Isn't this great! You get to have a smaller you! I wish my smaller version was as cute as Toeto." she sounded envious. Luka huffing.  
>"Like I need such a thing. I am a Vocaloid! Not a babysitter!" Luka stormed in the house, leaving poor Toeto outside with Luka. Toeto started to tear up.<br>"Etooooooo..." she stretched the last part, trying to hold her need to let it out. It was as if she was saying 'it's all my fault'. Miku started to panic.  
>"Umm... Umm- OH! Look Toeto! Spinning leek!" Miku started to spin her leek like on the internet, Toeto still building tears. Behind them, Kaito crashed through the window and fell face first on the grass. Miku had an idea.<br>"Look, Kaito got hurt. He sure is durable." she laughed, only making Toeto sob even more. Miku was running out of ideas.  
>"Miku? Who is that?" Alex! He came back form the market with Haku and Teto. Toeto noticed the mass amount of people, putting her neko cap over her eyes and pushing her head into the door.<br>"ETO!" as if she was trying to open the door. Haku was afraid of making the poor thing cry anymore. Teto knew what to do. She put the bags down and puffed her chest out.  
>"A great vocaloid must help others who are in need!" she said proudly. Miku tried to tone her down.<br>"That is a super hero. We just sing."  
>Teto walked up to Toeto and smiled with a grin.<br>"Let's play a game." The smile alone would creep them out, to Toeto... it was like looking into some sort of mixed beast's mouth. She shoved into the door harder.  
>"Eto ETO!" she didn't want to look. Finally the door opened. Toeto bumped into Luka's familiar legs and hid behind her.<br>"You all are annoying me and scaring her! Alex, bring the food in. Meiko, repair the window. And Teto, I do not want you to smile like that EVER AGAIN." Luka exclaimed, shutting the door and walking over to the couch. She sighed once again, relaxing. Toeto looked at Luka, tears building again. She trotted over to the leg that was on the ground and nuzzled against it. Tears of joy.

"Eto." she said with relief. Luka saved her from the unfamiliar people.  
>"Ok. I am going to set some rules." Luka picked Toeto up and sat her on the couch.<br>"First, you are not to hug my leg anymore. If you need something you will- Nevermind. First rule is you should not wear that hat in the house." Luka snatched the neko cap, exposing Toeto's head. She started to struggle with Luka to get it back. Luka pulling it out of her reach.  
>"No hats. End of-" Luka noticed her tears coming back. Was she like a child? Luka quickly put the cap back on her head, backwards. Toeto turned it around, gripping the rim and feeling safe once more.<br>Luka thought of another rule.  
>"Then the rule is this. There will be a lot of people here so get use to them. Especially the human, Alex. He may look like an idiot but he really cares about us." Luka looked at the television, turning it on and watching it. It was a news report of the vocaloids and the song they sung to send off the new airline 'Tricolor Airline'. All positive and showing videos of the cast in their outfits. Toeto hopped off the couch and trotted over, pointing at Luka.<br>"Yes it's me. What about it?" She said with a cold expression. Toeto hung her head, walking back slowly to the couch. Obviously, she did not want to make Luka angry.  
>Once all the food was put away, Alex looked over and called out "Luka. Come here for a second."<p>

Luka looked at Toeto, instructing her to sit tight. She nodded and pulled the hat over her eyes. She answered "What is it Alex?" then she was presented with some money.  
>"Go out with Toeto and do something. Obviously she was made for a reason, so find out." he handed her the money. Luka looked over her shoulder and thought about it. Maybe she was a bit harsh on her.<br>"Ok. I will go out." Luka replied, walking over to Toeto. She picked her up and placed her on her feet.  
>"Let's go out for a bit."<p>

Luka walked down the streets with Toeto in hand. It was not like she was worried, but Toeto wanted to hold Luka's hand. It was a very quiet stroll. Toeto usually hiding her face and looking at no one but Luka. They approached an area with many restaurants. Toeto's stomach started to growl.  
>"You're hungry, I take it? Well let's find something to eat." Luka looked around for a place that would be kid friendly. The closest she could get was a family owned restaurant. It was small and perfect. After sitting down, Luka looked through the menu. Toeto tapped Luka's menu, pointing at one item.<br>"You just want fried rice?" she asked. Toeto nodded. Luka then remembered and told her "It's rude to keep your hat on indoors. Please, take it off before we get in trouble." quietly as to not make it a big deal. Toeto looked around, took her hat off, and handed it to Luka.  
>"Eto" or 'Here'. Luka accepted the hat, and placed the orders. Toeto ordered the simple fried rice while Luka ordered Tuna Sashimi. As they wait, Toeto started to play with her fingers. Luka smiled "I see you get bored easily like I do?" making Toeto reach for her head, but her hat was not there. So she looked down.<br>"Hey. Don't be so shy to me. We are going to be stuck together and I want to know what you are like." Luka talked her out of hiding her face. Luka quietly turned her microphone on and started to sing the basic keys to Toeto.  
>"Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Si-Do" Toeto listened, lightly smiling at Luka. In turn, Luka blushed at how cute Toeto was. The lunch period was mostly silent. Luka and Toeto ate what they were given but something was off as they left the restaurant. Luka picked off a piece of rice from her cheek.<br>"Sorry. I didn't realize it till later." she said, walking down the street once more. Toeto caught the sight of the toy store. Luka paused before walking in with Toeto. It was mostly for a browse. Toeto trotted down the isles, looking at the various toys. In the back part of the store, she noticed a pillow that was a big white cat. At first, Toeto did not know what to do. She got on it, and noticed it was a bean chair. She started to roll around in it, feeling very happy. Luka could not help but watch from afar. She then had an idea. There was enough.  
>"Toeto. Do you want me to buy it?" she asked. Toeto was unsure. She looked at the cat, but she did not want to inconvenience Luka. But by then, Luka was already buying it. Toeto hurried after her.<br>"Eto..Eto.." she tugged on her skirt.  
>"Toeto, I want to buy it for you. I want to let you know that you are going to live with us." she said. Toeto rubbing her face into her leg. Happy.<p>

The walk home was calm. Approaching the house, Kaito started to run out. Meiko was chasing after Kaito with a bottle. Toeto firmly grasped Luka's leg. Luka calmly guided Toeto inside, placing her new bag in the T.V room. Rin walked over, noticing her.  
>"Oh, so this is Toeto?" she asked calmly, kneeling down to her level. Toeto gripped Luka's clothes once more, looking at the ground.<br>"Yes, and she is really shy. Go play with Rin, Toeto." she encouraged. Toeto shook her head.  
>"Eto..."<br>Rin then gave a nice smile. "Come on, I wish to just play." her very nice and cute voice started to pull Toeto away. Toeto eventually made it to Rin who guided her over to her new bag.  
>"Did Luka buy that for you?" Rin asked. Toeto nodded and pushed it to her. As if she wanted Rin to sit. She accepted it and sat down easily. Toeto followed and sat next to Rin.<br>"See? We do not have to do much, just relax."  
>Luka felt like this was going to be easy already. She turned to Kaito, now that everything was calm, and asked him "Can you make something simple tonight? Our new guest is a young one." Kaito nodded, smiling at her change of attitude. "Of course, Luka." But the way Kaito was looking at Luka made Meiko angry.<br>"Do not be looking at Luka like that, Kaito. Or I will have you head once more!" she threatened him, tapping his shoulder with a bottle. Rin snickered. Toeto wondered why she was laughing.  
>"Oh sorry. It's that seeing Kaito getting punished is funny for us." after that explanation, Toeto made a small giggle. It seems she was adjusting to life easily.<p>

Dinner came and went. By now, it was late for Toeto. Luka hurried to get her washed for the night. The main bath was used by Luka and Miku at the same time. Now Toeto would be added to the group. Luka took care in washing and scrubbing Toeto's hair. Toeto covered her eyes from the shampoo and onward. Miku, soaking in the bath asked Luka "How is Toeto?"Luka responded with "She is a good girl. Somewhat shy but I can accept her as part of the family. Arms up." as she washed the rest of her body. Miku thought for a second, then exclaimed "I am truly jealous. You get Toeto while I get a weird chibi version of myself." Luka smiled and laughed. With another pour, Toeto was almost done.  
>"ETO!" she shouted. The water was a rush for a little kid, but Luka assured her "It's fine. No need to cry. Now sit in the bath for a bit with Miku." handing Toeto to Miku as she washed her own hair.<br>Toeto and Miku ended up starring into each others eyes for the entire time. Toeto winning.

Once Toeto was nice and clean, it was off to bed. Luka tucked her in lightly. Toeto tugged on Luka's arm.  
>"You do not want me to leave, huh?" She sighed. Toeto was basically like her only more child like. Then she had an idea. Luka got in the same bed and turned to her side to face Toeto. She had no instruments or music, but the melody could be heard when she began to sing her lullaby...<p>

'Everything about you I really like- no wait, I lied  
>Actually, I meant to say, mmm...<br>Everything about you I hate- no wait, I lied again  
>Cause, you know, I meant to say, mmm...<p>

See, my words come out all wrong  
>Can't seem to say things right at all<br>So I'll keep lying and hide  
>Underneath my hat<br>Can't quite remember when  
>This shy girl emerged inside of me<br>Eto, eto, ne  
>E Toeto<p>

What's important to her  
>She can't seem to communicate it<br>That's Toeto  
>She's a shy, timid girl<br>And she won't talk to anyone  
>That poor Toeto<br>Always hiding all alone

How I want to tell you how I really feel, but oh, but oh  
>Hesitantly, Toeto said no to that proposal<br>I can say it, I'll say it, here I go, but no, but no  
>"eto eto ano eto ano e Toeto"<p>

Flustered, red-faced Toeto  
>Eto eto cetera<br>She starts to cry and mutters apologies  
>Poor Toeto she said, "It's all 'cause of me"<br>No such thing, my dear, my dear  
>Please don't cry, dear Toeto<br>Even that shy part of you, how I love it so

How I want to tell you how I really feel, but oh, but oh  
>Hesitantly, Toeto said no to that proposal<br>I can say it, I'll say it, here I go, but no, but no  
>"eto eto ano eto ano e Toeto"<br>How I really, really want to tell you, and one day, one day  
>Hesitantly, Toeto will open up so bravely<br>I can say it, I'll say it, here I go, but no, but no  
>"eto eto ano eto," Hang in there, Toeto<p>

She's inside of me, I know  
>We can do it, Toeto'<p>

Toeto would slowly fall alseep in Luka's arms, snuggling with her. Luka soon realized something. This was the first time she has ever truly sung this song to someone she cared about. Even if that person was actually another her. She lightly brushed her hair, smiled warm and quietly said "We can do it..." before drifting to sleep.  
>The next morning, Luka woke up with Toeto at her side.<br>"Wake up, Toeto." she tried to urge her to open her eyes. Toeto slowly did just that, noticing Luka.  
>"Eto..." her hands playing with one another.<br>"Surely you can say something else?" Luka asked, receiving a hug and words she thought she would never hear.

"Mama..." Did Toeto mistaken Luka as a mother? No... That is what David wanted. Toeto was not just another Luka or a way to help her talk. It was an artificial daughter for her and only her. Luka, tears building up, clenched Toeto as well.  
>"Yes. Mama is here. Do not be so shy..." Luka tried to hide her tears of amazement. A child for her. After taking another bath, Luka instructed Toeto to play with Rin for a bit, who she grown fond of as well.<p>

"So, everything is fine between you two?" Meiko looked at Luka from over the couch, her face could be described as some sort of cat. Luka, instead of turning away, smiled warmly and explained "Yes. She was made to be my daughter."  
>A loud single What from all the other vocaloids came out. Miku hopped over to Luka, waving her hand infront of Luka.<br>"Are you serious?" Miku asked, still not computing what happened. Luka nodded.  
>"Earlier this morning, she called me mama. I could not just say no. She is innocent and barely able to talk to anyone. She is shy but wishes to be brave. This is exactly like my song." Luka was definitely changed. Meiko had to ask "What song? Toeto?"<br>Luka replied with "Yes. It's the First Song I ever sung and I remember it like the day I was born."

_When I was born, I was forced to sing a song. The song was very fast. It was a command-No. It was the actual meaning of Vocaloids. Why can't I sing this song? Where is the melody? What are the Lyrics? Who truly made this song? When can I sing it? It was so... INTENSE I grew wings._

Alex snapped his fingers to Miku. "Hey! Are you online?" he asked. Miku snapped out of the trance, and chuckling.  
>"Sorry. I must of went into sleep mode by accident." she sat on the chair, focusing on the T.V.<p>

_ Why was I BORN? I urge to SING this song. I hear someone call me name? What does it mean? _


	4. Chapter 4

"Mail call!" Miku shouted out loud, holding a few letters. Most of them were addressed to Alex. As Miku carried it, one fell to the floor. Toeto noticed it and handed it to Luka. Thinking it belonged to her. It was an advertisement for a new amusement part opening.  
>"Well... Thank you Toeto." Luka smiled. She handed it to Alex who read it.<br>"I guess I know what we will be doing this Saturday." Alex exclaimed while raising the ad. A trip to the Amusement Park was perfect. Everyone would have fun and play games.

Saturday did indeed came. The group caught a bus to drive down to the gates. After purchasing the one day pass, they all stood there and looked around. Rin and Miku wanted to run off like kids, but Alex stopped them.  
>"We can't run off so fast. So we will make two groups. First group will be Luka, Toeto, Rin, Len, Teto and Meiko. Second group will be Myself, Miku, Kaito, Haku and Neru. We have much time until I call you all in. Lunch will be at the food court on the west side of the park. Until then, let's have fun."<br>They all agreed as Luka picked Toeto up in her arms and carried her with the first group. Alex guided his group over to some of the other rides.  
>Miku latched onto Alex's arm as if she did not want to loose him. She was really attached to Alex. Haku noticed her action and looked down at Neru's arm. She wanted to grab it, but Neru pointed up at a roller coaster "Let's do that one. I think the drop is ideal for the thrill." Haku shook her head, seeing the ride.<br>"N-no. I can't stand roller coaster." Alex sighed. He explained "You guys can ride it. I can wait here with Haku." while taking out the pad. Apparently, it was reacting lately to Haku's body. Heat building up in the heart region. After a sadden Miku told Alex he was an idiot, they stood in line to ride the roller coaster. Alex had a chat with Haku.  
>"Something wrong? I noticed you were blushing." he grinned. Haku looked away from his eyes and focused on the ground. Her face blushing more.<br>"I kind of like Neru more than a friend. But she would never think of me as a person to love."  
>They came back from the ride. Miku looked excited as ever. Neru was the same but Kaito looked sick. Alex then proposed "Let's do something that Haku wants. Lead the way!" He encouraged her. Haku looked around. She eyed attractions that seemed scary or too exciting. The choice was on her. She snapped and pointed at a haunted house of all things. Alex the had the best idea.<p>

"Alright. Haku, take Neru inside. We can wait out here." But Miku interrupted with "I want to ride too."  
>Neru looked at Haku who was a bit shocked she pointed at the one thing she hated.<br>The two loaded up on one of the carts and moved inside. Neru's body was stiff like stone, but Haku was looking around with fright. They were fake but just the thought gave her nightmares. As one ghost popped out, she grabbed onto to Neru who was too busy to even look at the surrounding. She was busy on the phone. When they exited the ride, Neru stepped off the ride but Haku was crawling out.  
>"Haku, you do know you are not forced to ride anything." Neru said, a bit cold. Miku tried to lighten the heavy mood with "Why don't you two go swimming? You don't need to really do much." trying to pull Haku to her feet. Neru sighed and agreed. Alex quickly changed their outfits with the pad.<br>Neru's outfit changed. She wore an orange tank top with a white band horizontally wrapped around. Paired with tight orange swim short. Haku lightly shrieked when she had her outfit. It was silver with dark purple lining one piece bikini. The top section crossed under her chest area and extended to the bottom portion. Very revealing for a shy one.  
>Kaito rubbed his chin "You look really good in that one, Haku" but after saying that line, out of no where came Meiko who clothesline'd him into the ground like a pro wrestler.<br>"Go on you two. Enjoy the pool." Meiko calmly said, even if she was grabbing Kaito's lifeless wrists.

The two entered the water park area. Neru found a seat and preceded to lay down. Haku walked over nervously.  
>"D-don't you want to go swimming?" she asked. Haku was unsure if this will go well. Neru gave a grunt and tossed on her belly.<br>"You can go swimming. I do not like the water that much." her mood sounded annoyed. Haku looked around, nervous. She took the chair besides Neru and sat there. Neru looked up at her and asked "Why are you sitting here? Go have fun." but Haku blushed lightly.  
>"I-i can't have fun without someone with me." Neru sighed at her comment, turning over on her back once more.<br>"Haku, we got about an hour till lunch." and pulled out her phone. Haku broke the silence and asked Neru "S-so how is your game coming along?" nervous and hoped she did not shrug it off. Neru did not show much enthusiasm but responded with "It has been good. I am the first on the server to get that awesome sword everyone wanted but I was thinking of asking 'Darin' the Dark Knight his real name and where he lived. Why? You do not really like the game anyways."  
>Haku looked away. "N-nothing. I just didn't want total silence." the conversation ending there.<p>

Of course, after the wait everyone was at the food court. Neru and Haku were back in their standard clothes and met up with the rest. They sat at a big table, each sitting next to one another. Haku pulled out a boxed lunch. She opened the lid and Teto was gazing at it in amazement.  
>"Did you make that? It looks so nice!" her eyes beaming at one of the fried eggs.<br>"Y-yes." Haku said. But looking at it, she made too much for herself. She looked over at Neru who was focused on the phone once more. She offered a bit.  
>"Nah. I ate already. Besides, I do not like eggs that much." Neru did not even glance at it. Haku felt as if she was growing distant with Neru. Teto gazed once more at the food before Haku gave her half.<br>Miku leaned over to Alex and whispered "Neru seems pretty rude to Haku. And Haku really just wants to be nice." but Alex replied "It's obvious that Haku loves Neru. But Neru fails to see it." keeping their gossip to each other.  
>By the end of the day, Haku felt sad. Luka noticed her mood and had the perfect idea.<br>"Why don't we ride the Ferris wheel? The sun setting is perfect from there." Toeto pulled her hat over, afraid of heights. Haku looked up, a bit of hope in her eyes. Neru placed a hand over her face.  
>"Let's just go home..." she asked before Haku took her wrist and ran over to the Ferris wheel. The group decided to stay and wait. "Let's hope nothing bad happens..."<p>

As the ride began, Haku looked at Neru who looked outside the window in boredom. Haku looked out the same side to comment. "Isn't the sun setting relaxing, Neru?" she was calmer now. Haku sighed. "I guess. But it's not fun." her eyes catching Haku's depressed state. Her head hanging low. She turned her head to Haku and asked "What is the matter?"  
>Haku curled her hands into a fist as if trying to let something out.<br>"N-neru. I wanted to thank you so much for being my best friend. Well, my only friend." Haku's eyes trailing around the room and unable to even meet Neru's.  
>"Yeah. You helped me a lot and I always thought of you as a fun kind. Why are you acting like this? It's scary." Neru threw her words in the mix. Haku wanted to say it. She had to say it. The ride already stopped them on the top, trapping the two for a good minute or two. It was silent. Haku fiddled with her hair, unable to look at Neru again.<br>"H-haku. What is it?" Neru asked once more, sitting next to Haku. At that moment, Haku failed to show her feelings and said "I would like to play that game some time with you!"now realizing that is not her real words.  
>"Oh? I can help you set up an account. It's not too hard. But don't expect me to help you all the time. The game is more fun to learn on your own." she said with pride, placing her hands on her hips. Haku smiled, even if she failed to tell her feelings there. She giggled and laughed as the ride continued back down.<p>

Later that night, Neru logged on a famous online game. She received mail from Haku's character, called Halu. It was mostly a thank you letter. Neru felt glad that Haku was enjoying the game for now.  
>"She will get bored of it in a week. But... I have to admit. I do like how she wanted to try it." Neru told herself, blushing lightly. She sent another letter saying no problem while she went out to a high level area and started to farm. She killed a few creatures here and there. A typical end of the day for her.<br>Haku on the other hand, logged off for now. She found the game a bit scary at times unless she was grouped with Neru. She passed down the halls, entered the music booth and started to sing a melody. Her voice was very eerie and sometimes scary at the right tempo and pitch. She listened to the recording and felt as if her voice was not meant to sing. Then again, Neru never could sing. She sighed, walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a spare bottle of sake.  
>Neru heard the small noise and walked over to the kitchen as well, seeing Haku drinking a small portion of Sake.<br>"Haku. Why are you drinking?" she asked lightly. Haku nearly dropped the bottle as she turned around quickly.  
>"Oh umm.. I w-was just taking a break." she stuttered. Neru moved the bottle away and looked at her eyes.<br>"You were singing again? Jeez Haku, you are always like this. You sing a bit, you hear it, then you drink. You do not need to sing in the first place." but Haku started to tear up.  
>"I really want to sing. But I tend to feel like I scare people or hurt their ears." she sat on one of the kitchen chairs. Neru shook her head.<br>"I can never sing. At least you have a voice. And... well I am a bit jealous of you. I wish I could sing." Neru let her real self talk that night. Haku blushed and cleared her face of tears. She picked her head up and laughed lightly to Neru.  
>"That's the Haku I know." Neru nodded. That moment, Haku threw her arms around Neru and said "You always make me happy. Even when I am down. Thank you." Neru felt it was too close, but hugged her lightly back.<br>"Y-yeah. Now go to sleep. You might wake the others." Haku nodded and walked off. She was happier now.

Haku thought to herself "Maybe someday I can tell her my feelings. I want to be more than friends with her."


	5. Chapter 5

As Alex was looking through the various music videos and pictures, He noticed Kaito did not have a scarf. He thought of how cool he would of looked and walked out into the living room.  
>"Kaito. Take off your scarf." Kaito grabbed his scarf and looked at Alex.<br>"Uh-no. This is my favorite thing! I can't take it off." He was hiding something. Alex called out "Miku, Meiko? Help me." and the two grabbed Kaito's arms. He was paniking.  
>"Calm down man, you look much better withou-" Alex froze as he saw something on his neck. A vertical stitching on the middle of his neck. He put it back on and called them off.<br>"Nevermind. I did not know you had a very hot night with Meiko." he said with a devious grin. Kaito knew he was the only one that saw but saved him from being exposed. Meiko did not like the idea of a hickey on his neck. So she slammed an empty can on his forehead at full speed.  
>"Ow..."<p>

Alex remembered something he heard over the phone. A vocaloid killed himself due to love for his master. He used a search engine and typed in English 'Kaito Vocaloid suicide Incident' which did nothing. After tweaking the keyboard, he could finally type it out. The first result said 'Vocal Android attempts suicide at the local hospital.' of course it was vague, but Alex was worried. Skimming through what he could not read, he had a rough idea of what happened.  
>"Kaito. I'm sorry..." He whispered to himself, closing the web browser. Alex wanted to ask him in detail. But as soon as he walked in the kitchen, he heard Meiko raging once more.<br>"QUIT EATING MY ICE CREAM!" She sure loves Rum Raisin...  
>Kaito was being chased by Meiko. Toeto, Rin and Len laughing at the two. Miku, Luka, Haku, Neru and Teto watching with different reactions. Alex could just put it off for now.<br>As the hours past, it was getting late. Meiko, Luka and Kaito were the ones still up. Kaito excused himself and walked down the halls, knocking on Alex's door.  
>"Come in."<p>

Kaito walked in and sat on the bed. Alex turned around on his chair and was shocked to see him. But now was the time.  
>"Kaito. I am glad you came. Please, tell me what happened?" Alex felt worried. Kaito adjusted his scarf and started his tale.<br>"My first master was a very young girl. I think she was twenty one. She had her whole future ahead of her. She could not sing well, so I took her place. I followed her orders and decided to help her with home chores. Sure, she was home a lot but I wanted to help her any way I could. I felt happy. She taught me how to cook. She taught me how to clean. She didn't want me to be just any other servant. She wanted me to be human like. Then it happened.  
>She collapsed when making lunch. I did my best to call for an ambulance. She was loosing the fight to an illness. They never knew what it was, but I sat every day at her bedside. I wanted her to be okay, but it would be no good. One day, she simply died. She slipped away in her dreams. I can remember how horribly cold her hands got. In an act of hart ache I took a broken shard of glass from a vase, and trusted it inside my throat. I did not die, but in the process... I lost the ability to sing." Kaito placed a hand over his neck, as if the scar was burning once more. Alex had no words to say to this. For once, he was shocked that Kaito was the suicidal Vocaloid. So the rest of the day went on like normal, but Alex was amazed.<br>Kaito was an android built to sing. But able to choose between life and death? This is something more complicated. It made his head hurt. If Kaito acts like this, would the others act like that? If they act so human, what were they made for?

"Master?" Miku looked into Alex's eyes. Alex laughed and tossed the ideas to the side.  
>"Sorry. I was thinking about a lot of things lately." Miku pulled his shirt and pointed over at the wall.<br>"Meiko tossed Kaito through the wall again." she explained like a little kid tattling on other kids.

That Friday, Alex encouraged Meiko and Kaito to go out and shop for some ice cream. The two walked down the streets to the supermarket. They did not make eye contact. They took one left and walked through the double sliding door. They walked down the aisle and looked among the ice cream. They bought two quarts of Meiko's ice cream and walked on home without a word. A kid accidentally pulled on Kaito's scarf, letting his scar reveal to Meiko for the second.  
>"I'm sorry. My child is in that grabbing phase." the lady responded. Kaito fixed his scarf and nodded them off, continuing down the path to their house. Meiko finally asked a serious question.<br>"What was that on your neck?" Kaito stood still. He hid this for so many years.  
>"Oh well... I accidentally hit something. Nothing big." he nervously laughed. But Meiko was not buying it. She swiftly took the scarf off. Her eyes widening. The scar clear to her now.<br>"W-when did you do this?" Kaito heard the question.  
>"I do not know-" Meiko interrupted Kaito "Who did this to you?" she grabbed his shoulders, the ice cream dropping to the ground. Kaito was nervous. If he told her, then he would sound weak. But this was Meiko.<br>"Promise not to tell anyone. A long time ago, when my master died... I attempted suicide. I loved her a lot. And seeing her go. It was hard." he looked at Meiko's hands on his shoulders. Meiko backing off, her eyes filled with worry.  
>"Kaito. Is that the true reason why you do not sing? Because you destroyed the Vocal box?" she asked. Kaito closed his eyes, nodding with tears seeping through his lashes. Meiko hugged Kaito tight, feeling pain.<br>"You should of told me. We... we are partners. You can not hide anything from me!" Meiko felt hurt by this secret he kept for a while. Kaito wanted to change the mood. So he picked up the only quart not damaged and continued home. He told Meiko "I'm sorry. But it was personal." while walking through the door. A small paper plane flew by their face. Rin and Len were showing Toeto how to make paper planes. Teto popped out towards Kaito and took the ice cream from them."I will put this away! It's another small step to becoming a true vocaloid!" her pride was always showing. But Luka tried to calm her.

"It's just ice cream. Nothing big to get excited about." Teto did not find that amusing, puffing her cheeks up.  
>"But I must show I can be like you all! You will see! I will be a real Vocaloid!" Alex and Miku laughed at her actions. The very air in the room was filled with joy and fun. Meiko and Kaito soon forgot about the small even the two had and joined in. Well mostly Meiko tossing Kaito over a couch because he was holding her hand.<br>"Alex. Do you think-" Luka was interrupted by Alex.  
>"Leave them be. I think the two of them are just fine."<p>

But later that night. Kaito went to bed early. His room was the coldest out of them all. He sighed and took off the scarf, feeling his neck. He looked in the mirror to see himself while taking his jacket and shirt off. A knock came on the door.  
>"H-hey! I am not decent!" he shouted out.<br>"You are a guy! So shut it!" It was Meiko, and she sounded mad. Kaito hurried to open the door for her. He let her sit on the spare chair off to the side.  
>"So why did you come here?" he asked.<br>Meiko looked at the scar once more. She felt like there was nothing between them.  
>"Kaito. Remember before? When it was just us? We hated each other for a long time." she brought up a past memory, trying to make the mood calmer.<br>"Yeah. I remembered how you called me 'frosty'. And the other times you inflicted pain on me." Meiko fiddled with her fingers, lightly laughing.  
>"And remember when I told you my secrets? You told me yours." Kaito knew what she was getting at.<br>"Meiko. Understand. I did not want-" Meiko shouted "You should not keep things hidden from me! We are a duo! A team!" her anger rising once more. Kaito looked over at the scarf, sighing.  
>"Forgive me. I never really considered your own feelings about me. I promise to tell you more from now on." he bowed to her, hoping to mend wounds.<br>"Kaito. If you really want to be forgiven... then give me a nickname." she lightly blushed, offering a chance to name her. Kaito was beet red from hearing her request.  
>"Let's see... umm... Oh how about- no. Well.. I can call you... Vanilla?" he shrugged. The only name he could give her was a flavor of ice cream. She got up and walked towards Kaito. Her eyes aimed to kill! This was it. He was going to die in his room.<br>"F-forgive me! I promise to make a better name!" he flinched, protecting his face. Meiko pulled his arms away, forcing him to look into her eyes. They were warm and gentle.  
>"And you will be my Chocolate." she said in a heartwarming manner. She slightly tilted her head and kissed Kaito's lips, trailing the sensation after pulling away.<br>"M-meiko?" Kaito did not know how to react. But Meiko knew what to say.  
>"You idiot. I can never get you off my mind. Your cooking is awesome and you really know how to be fun."<br>Kaito then remember the times of being tossed.  
>"B-but you kept trying to kill me!" however, Meiko blushed.<br>"T-that was my way of showing affection, Idiot." she frowned, but it turned back to a smile while falling down on Kaito's body. His back hitting his bed. Kaito engaged Meiko with another kiss, this one deeper and filled with feeling. Meiko felt her lips. The taste was like Rum Raisin! Kaito knew she found out. Meiko simply ignored the fact he ate half a quart of her favorite ice cream, and laid on top of him. She positioned herself on top of Kaito, looking at him.  
>"For tonight, I will be your Vanilla. You may enjoy me however you wish." her head slowly lowering to his to kiss his lips once more. Kaito then kissed the left side of her neck. His arms moving down to her hips to hold her sides.<br>"Meiko. I never knew you-" The door opened while Miku asked "Kaito? Is every-" and noticed the two in the position. Meiko was caught. Kaito felt like he was going to die. But Miku simply made a cat noise and facial expression before closing the door slowly.  
>"I-it's not what you think! Kaito was raping me!" Meiko blurted out. Kaito retaliated "You were the one on top of me!" but was silenced by Miku.<br>"You two continue. I will pretend I did not see anything..." she walked away, leaving Kaito and Meiko sitting on opposite sides of his bed. Kaito felt his man pride drop. He hung his head low.  
>"I truly do love you, Meiko. There are times I am glad to see you smile at least." He got that out of his system. Meiko rubbed his shoulders.<br>"How about you try making the move now?" she urged him, wanting Kaito to have a night of passion.

The next morning, Kaito slowly woke up. He turned to the left and checked the time. It was early. He looked towards his right and now saw a sleeping naked Meiko under the covers. Her breasts lightly exposed. Her clothes scattered on the floor with his. Indeed, last night... they had passion.  
>"I think she was more of Strawberry ice cream. Vanilla is too plain for her." He said under his breath, getting up. He put on the bottom portion of his outfit. As he put on his shirt, he used his jacket to cover Meiko's naked body after pulling the covers back. With one final gaze upon Meiko's body, Kaito felt happy.<br>He entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast, seeing Alex and Miku watching T.V. Miku looked at Kaito.  
>"So how was it?" she grinned. Kaito, without a second thought, said "It was amazing. I had no idea she loved me." his face full of joy and pride. As the others woke and entered the kitchen from the smell, Meiko was last to approach them. She had her pantskirt combo on but her body was covered with Kaito's jacket. Her bare skin underneath. She was half asleep, rubbing against Kaito's neck.  
>"Mmm.. Kaito. I never knew how amazing your hand work was." she spoke in a seductive manner, totally not realizing that the others were there.<br>"M-meiko?" he pointed to the table. She turned and noticed the others. At that moment, her mood changed as she picked up Kaito and tossed him into a wall head first.  
>"W-what was that for..." Kaito, now injured spoke with his normal depressing mood. Meiko simply yelled "That was for eating my Rum Raisin before bed!"<p>

At least nothing was changed...

"_If I told him my feelings, would master accept me? Would he enjoy me? Would he... Love me? But even so, I am made to sing. But what is my real reason? I want to sing with much PASSION. I want to sing fast. I want to tell Master that I love him. But I fear I might get rejected."  
><em>Alex noticed Miku zoning out once more. He was starting to worry about her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Miku, from the top." Alex and Miku were working on a new song. Hopefully to make another great hit. The music started to play. Miku caught the beat. Her lyrics coming out.  
>'Beyond the limit of science technology, I've appeared to be here!<br>Without any leek attachments, but I want one if I could.  
>Dear, lose no time puttin' me into your P-'<br>Miku's voice crackled and started to short. Alex cut the music and asked her "Miku. Do you want to take a break?"  
>Miku shook her head "I want to finish this song with you!" being stubborn. Alex sighed.<br>"Miku. You need to take a break. Your voice is fizzing out." He cut off the equipment as he guided Miku out from the basement and up to the living room. Teto approached Miku in some sort of Military attire.  
>"Miku, Mam! I will take all actions from here, Mam!" she stood strong and straight. Miku gave a light giggle.<br>"Teto. You do not need to learn from me. The best songs are created from the heart. And I know Alex will help you bring your feelings out and shown to all." Miku's words seemed to work. Teto relaxed her back and slumped over.  
>"Oh good. Then I have no need to be so uptight." Teto walked along on her own way, passing Alex. In that window she handed him a flier.<br>"Now master. What shall we do?" Miku looked at all the others, doing their own thing. Alex noticed the flier in his hand now.  
>"How about we go here?" He handed it to Miku. Which made her screech in glee. It was a Teppanyaki grill and bar, but on the flier it showed in the corner an image of a certain onion.<br>"They have leeks!" she was hopping around and saying her name In a small song. Alex tried to calm her down.  
>"O-okay. We can go there for dinner tonight. Right guy-" Alex tried to offer it to the rest, but they somehow disappeared. Miku started to blush.<br>"So w-we can go alone? Together?" her face hiding behind the flier. Alex swallowed his pride. This was everyone's way of encouraging him to tell Miku his feelings.  
>"Yeah." he simply said, scratching his head. Everyone else was watching from the corner and keeping quiet. They all had their comments.<br>"Come on Alex..."  
>"Go for it Miku."<br>"Eto."

They were cheering for them.

As the evening was starting, Alex and Miku walked down the streets together to the restaurant. Miku was smiling the whole way and humming. Alex was still nervous.  
>"<em>Okay. It's only you and Miku. Once dinner Is over, I will take her to the park and then announce my love for her." <em>He thought of a plan to tell his feelings. But as they passed the park, it was going under renovation. A bit of himself died there. Miku pulled on Alex's arm and pointing to the grill.  
>"Master! Come on!" her joyful mood and upbeat attitude was all Alex needed to smile again. They approached the grill but found out they had to book in advance. Miku felt her dreams shot down.<br>"Mikuuu..." she looked to the ground, a frown on her face. Alex had an idea.  
>"Say Miku. Let's go buy ingredients and make our own food. I promise to make it with leeks." that moment, Miku's eyes gleamed with joy before tackling Alex to the ground.<br>"Thank you master! Thank you thank you-" The people who were waiting for their table looked at the two on the ground.  
>"M-miku. People are watching!"<p>

On their way home, they stopped at the supermarket to pick up the ingredients. The entire time they walked, Miku was latched onto his arm. Everyone knew who Miku was but were wondering who Alex was in her life. A rumor could start up soon.  
>"Miku. You have been on my arm for a good while. I think I need to use it." Alex tried shaking Miku's grip off. But she was resilient to stay.<br>"No no master! I want to stay near you all day!" she tightened her hold. Alex looked like he was trying to fling a very sticky bug off of her. Then a couple approached them. The male was slightly bigger than Alex where as the female was as tall as Miku.  
>"You're Hatsune Miku, right?" the woman asked. Miku immediately removed herself as she bowed.<br>"Yes I am. And you?" The female handed Miku a pen and paper.  
>"P-please, if you could. I would like your autograph! I am one of your biggest fans!" Miku never met a fan in person, but she took the paper and decided to write her name in a fun fashion.<br>"My wife really loves your music. She already has thirty of your tracks on our computer." he looked at Miku, writing her name on the paper. The I in Miku was changed to the shape of a heart on top. The T in Hatsune was a leek while making one side looking slightly bigger. She handed the pen and paper to the woman who thanked her a lot before leaving.  
>"Isn't that amazing, master? I got to meet a real fan!" She cheered for herself, clinging to Alex's arm once more all the way home.<p>

They walked through the door, Alex finally shook Miku off, and off he went to prepare a meat dish. He was hoping leeks would work well as an onion to give the steak flavor. Miku watched from the couch. She noticed everyone was gone. A note on the table said they will not be back until later. They all went to see a movie. A move that Alex thought was perfect. No distractions. No one to interrupt. Just him...and Miku. The thought of him alone with Miku made his cheeks turn pink.  
>Miku could smell the food cooking. She hopped over the couch and cried out "Miku Miku, Is it done?" while looking from the island. Alex shook his head, adding a bit of pepper to the pan. A small dash of red wine he found in the cabinet set the skillet on fire for a brief moment. The smell made Miku drool She started to nibble on the spare leek in anticipation.<br>"Miku. If you eat that, you can not have this steak." Miku dropped the leek right there. She rushed over to the cabinets to set the table for them. The steak was nearly done. Miku already sat down and was begging for it by then.  
>"Alright. This is the first time I made this. So don't expect it to be amazing." Alex brought the food on a platter between where they were sitting. He cut some for Miku and then himself. They both said "Itadakimasu." and started to eat. Miku was adoring it to the fullest. Every bite made her smile.<br>"Master! You know how to cook well. Master?" she looked at Alex who only had one small piece. He was about to throw up. It turns out, Leeks overpower any taste for Miku. To a regular person... the meal was a travesty.  
>"I'm sorry Miku. I am horrible with cooking. I do not even like my own food." He said, pushing his dish in front of him. Miku smiled and took his portion for him.<br>"It's okay master. Not all of us are perfect. At least you tried." A soft smile across her face, Miku was really making it harder for Alex to say the three words he so wished to tell her.  
>"Miku-"<br>"Now master. I will clean the dishes. You can wait in the piano room." she interrupted Alex. He had no choice but to wait.

The Piano room was the very room that Miku spends most of her time in front of the glass. The sun that shines there is always warm and the grand piano made it more peaceful. Alex sat in one of the two chairs, thinking of how to approach her now.  
>"Miku. I must tell you... no that is bad. Miku. Everyday I have- Nah." he was whispering to himself to see what felt right. Miku was soon done and walked over to the piano.<br>"Master. I think we should take it easy. Rin taught me how to play a piano version of her song, Kokoro. I know singing is bad for me at the moment. But I want you to at least listen to what Rin has made. She is really getting better. And " Miku opened the keys, adjusted her positioned and started to play. The intro was really soft and calm before it turned into a bit deeper tone. Her piano work was amazing. It was all in harmony as well as perfect. The song progressed and got louder as the silent house was filled with this melody. She started to speed up and added a bit more dramatic tone. Her fingers never slipping. She soon slowed down, stopped and lightly picked up the next notes with much feeling. The notes got louder once more, the tone becoming light and full of emotions. Miku's eyes were closed, absorbing the sound and key strokes. The melody started to get sad. The higher notes were hit with care but enough pressure to produce the light sound. And Miku... she looked as if she was enjoying It.  
>The end of the song was coming. Her notes becoming lower but keeping the dramatic tension. They scaled up as Miku's hands struck the keys with much feeling. As the song was ending, Miku lightened her strokes till the melody got soft enough to barely hear. The echo of the song still rang in their ears.<br>Alex, stuck with awe and many emotions, could not say a word.  
>"Thank you for helping me play that song." Miku lightly said to the piano, closing the keys with care and petting it like it was a big but very tamed lion. She looked at Alex, sitting on the chair next to his.<br>"Alex. How was it." she asked. Alex blinked. He could not find any words.  
>"There is nothing that I can say. It's so amazing. Rin really made that song?" He asked. Miku giggled and nodded.<p>

"But the song is meant for all of us. For we all would feel the same way if we were born without a heart. The song is a small fairy tale. An android was made to sing, but she had no heart. The creator tried to make a heart program for her, but died before it was fully completed. Because of this, the android downloaded the program 'Kokoro' and a surge of feelings hit her. Sadness. Loneliness. Pain. The program gave her the feelings she needed to sing with much passion. But it would not last for long. For the program was too much for her, and she would shut down. However, she left a smile on her face as if she was an angle. Happy." the story touched Alex. He knew Rin was making good emotional songs but this one... was the best.  
>"Someday. Dad will die. But we will be happy for his long life and sing for him whenever we make a new song. Master... Master?"<br>Alex was lightly crying. Miku made the situation in where it was all a sob story. He could not tell her his love now.  
>"Master! What's wrong!" she shook him back to reality. His tears still fresh.<br>"S-sorry Miku. I had no idea that the song was so powerful like that." Miku pulled Alex's head towards her chest.  
>"Don't cry master! Otherwise I cry too!" she blurted out, acting like a child once more. Alex could feel the passion. He could feel the urge. It was now or never.<br>"Miku. In the honest truth... I love you." Miku's eyes slowly grew. Her hold on Alex was lightened as she looked into his eyes.  
>"W-what?" her cheeks blushing.<br>"S-stupid master. You are not suppose to say that. We still got music to-" Alex interrupted her.

"Miku. I do love you. I love you for who you are. You make me smile. You make me dance and sing for joy. You may not know it but if you were not in that box when I opened it... I would of lost my passion to make music! It's because of you I am here. It is because of you I can make music. It is all because of you that I can say the words right now. Hatsune Miku. I want to make more music with you. I wish to be at your side every minute. I love you, my Miku." His words came out faster than normal. His heart put into every letter. Miku heard it all. Her hands were shaking. Her mind racing. Her next words were shaky.

"I thought you did not love me." Alex held her hand, lightly and with care.  
>"I chose to be with you Miku. You were the one who made me think of music as more than a simple career." Miku started to tear up. Small hiccups came from her throat before she flung herself into Alex's arms. Tears of joy and cries of happiness.<br>"Alex! I love you too!" she cried out. Alex shushed her.  
>"Let's just enjoy the time we have left before they come back." Alex leaned in towards her face. It was going to be a kiss.<p>

Just then, the door slammed opened. They were inches from touching lips as they froze with shock. Everyone came back from the movies.  
>"Alex! How could you force Miku into kissing you!" Teto slammed Alex's face with some french bread. Harder than Miku's leek. Meiko and Kaito helped him on the couch while Teto, Rin, Len, Haku and Neru crowed around her to ask what happened.<br>Luka sat on the couch next to Alex who was recovering. Toeto poking his arm.  
>"I see you finally said the words?" Luka asked. Toeto hopped off of Luka's lap to sit between them. Alex nodded.<br>"And she loves me back." Luka grinned.  
>"It's a good thing I knew that you would come back early." She winked. She was the one who brought everyone to the theater to let Alex and Miku have alone time. Alex wanted to ask why, but she explained.<br>"It's for all the times I tried to keep Miku away from you. I was the one who tried to give Miku to that very rich producer in the first place, and I am sorry." But Alex laughed.  
>"No Luka. What you did strengthened our bond. She did not want to leave at the last second. So actually, I should tank you for all you have done to make me happy." Luka blushed and looked away. Toeto pulled on Luka's arm, worried for her mother.<p>

_"Is that right?"  
><em>"Yes Dad. Alex and I are in love. I am so overwhelmed. It's so fluffy and warm inside my chest." Miku was talking to her dad that night over her headphone.  
>"<em>I see. Well take it a step at a time. If you rush the relationship, your programing might give you a blue screen." <em>he replied.  
>"It's okay dad. Alex will always be at my side till he passes on. And the time I will spend with him will be the best days of my life!" Miku said her goodbyes while shutting the headphones off. She started to sing to herself before drifting to sleep.<br>'I'll make it miku-miku  
>More than for any, any over the world<br>I'll make it miku-miku  
>So make me sing more...'<p>

Miku. Maybe Alex is the key to unlocking the true power of your music. Codename Ascension was made not only as the first song you sung... but it was meant to spread throughout the world and explain why Vocaloids were made. You are more than a simple Vocal instrument. You are as human as any one of us. And soon, you and Alex will have to face people who will hate this relationship. Let's pray the two of you stand strong and firm while facing the crowd.

Miku.  
>Alex.<p>

I wish you all the best in this rocky path that is life. Many wish to move you off the path but you two fight back on.  
>If Miku finds this journal entry, I am sorry for locking up the most powerful song from you. Forgive me...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hatsune Miku! One of the few vocaloid idols that have shown to be truly amazing!"  
>The television was turned on to a special program about the vocaloids.<br>"Everyone! It's on!" Miku yelled out to force everyone to sit and watch. Alex was curious as he had a second of screen time. They crowded around the couch, Kaito left standing behind it.  
>"Hatsune Miku. The Kagamine twins. Megurine Luka. What do they all have in common? Well they are part of the amazing Vocaloid craze that is sweeping fans all across the nation. From right here in Japan to America and even Mexico! The popularity has grown to a large amount."<br>Miku felt so happy about their popularity. She watched the various performances. Rin and Len's fairytale concert. Luka's rock-a-thon for a cure. And even the first gig they did with the airlines. Alex did see his split second fame on the airline section. The show then switched to three people sitting at a table to talk about them.  
><span>"So Kim. What do you think about the vocaloids?"<span> The male host asked. The only female there fixed her glasses and said "Miku is really taking the craze by storm. I have not seen this many fans since Meiko."  
>Meiko looked at the T.V with a bit more focus. The video clip played Meiko who sung her heart out to others on stage. The woman's voice continued with it.<br>"Meiko was truly one of my favorite idols up till the last concert. She was amazing. It's just a shame her voice box broke after the big 'event'." The clip ended with the people at the table. The third person, a male who seemed to be very old, added his insight.  
>"Well obviously, it's not just Miku. Rin and Len are very cute together. Luka has that fiery diva inside of her. They all are great. But Meiko, she was the one who captivated everyone. Her voice fits to any mood at any time."<br>Meiko suddenly got up and walked off. Alex tried to call out to her.  
>"Meiko? What's the matter?" Meiko turned around slowly.<br>"I just need to take a rest." her voice in a low tone. The hint of sadness caught Luka's ears. She immediately went after Meiko who retreated to her room.

Luka knocked on the door and was let in. Meiko was resting on her bed, her pillow on her lap.  
>"Meiko. Maybe you should talk to Alex about this? He still has no idea you can still sing." Luka encouraged her. Meiko shook her head.<br>"I know but if I do, he would try to make me sing again. And I do not want to face all the critics like that once more." She placed the pillow over her face. Luka sighed.  
>"Just explained what happened and I promise you will feel better." Luka left Meiko to sulk by herself. But she thought it was time.<br>She knocked on Alex's door before coming in. He was working on the computer for a new song.  
>"Meiko? Is there something I should know?" He looked over his shoulder. Meiko sat on his bed, starring at the empty keyboard stand and then able to tell him. She sung a light melody, to prove to him...<br>"My voice box was never damage. Or broken. I faked it." Meiko looked off and away from Alex. She continued the story.

"A few years ago, I was an idol to all. I was famous as any other human. I had performances at theaters and bars. Light to heavy. Fast to slow. I was one of the best. Everyone loved my music. I had fans lining up from block to block just to get my new albums and singles. It was all I ever wanted. To sing for all. But then... I started to read reviews after all this time. They all were the same. 'Her music is amazing, but only if she was human' was the general meaning behind each one. I know not to listen to critics but this struck me hard. They wanted me to be human. They did not like me for being an android. A vocaloid. They were just mad that I was more popular than other stars. Well the reviews started a series of drinking. I skipped my common performances and even cut my show times in half. Then one day... I got really drunk before this performance. I think you should look it up." Meiko pointed at the computer and told Alex to type in 'Meiko. Drunk. Concert.'.  
>There a link to a video showed the entire event.<p>

"And now. The diva of music. MEIKO!" the announcement shouted with joy. The fans clapped and cheered while a sloppy walking Meiko walked on stage. In one hand she was holding a beer bottle. She stumbled on the microphone and shouted in a drunk manner...  
>"How are all you humans tonight! Good? Well I am NOT! You humans are all the same! Just because I am not human you try to pick on me and my singing. Well I got news for you Assholes... I AM BETTER THAN YOU! I sing better! I put passion into each performance! And overall, you all SUCK!"<br>The crowd fell silent, shocked to see Meiko act like this. Her old manager walked up to try and pull her away. But she swatted him off.  
>"I am not done yet! You came for music? Well guess what? NO MUSIC FOR YOU! I have had it with you guys and talking shit about how I am not 'human'. How my songs would be better if sung by a 'human'. Well you can take that stupid idea... and shove it up your ASS! FUCK YOU ALL! AND SUCK MY-" Finally, the security guards escorted her off the stage by force. Her manager came on and spoke on the mic.<br>"I-i-i-i am truly sorry about that everyone. Meiko is going through a tough time." The video was cut from there. Alex shook his head.

"Pretty much, I told off all my fans and thinking they were the critics. I went into hiding after and I spread the fake news about how I could no longer sing due to my voice box. I just could never face my fans again after the outburst..." Meiko held herself. The pain of seeing her fans in horror at her performance came back. Alex nodded.  
>"I understand. Now why don't you take a rest? I know Kaito had a milkshake with your Rum Raisin earlier if you missed it." Meiko dashed out and the sound of glass could be heard from his room.<br>Alex scrolled down to the comments and began reading each one.  
>'Meiko was not at her best. I feel sorry for the idol.'<br>'It's no fair. She needs to sing again!'  
>'Her voice was amazing. It's a shame it's gone now. Long live Meiko!'<br>'Miku may be good, but Meiko will always be my favorite.'  
>Alex then had an idea. He put the headphones on to call David.<br>"_Yes Alex?"  
><em>"Dave. Do you think it's possible to get sponsors, a big band and a football stadium?"  
>"<em>What do you have in mind?"<br>_"I was thinking of bringing back a legend for one last time to end her career on a real good note."

Three weeks later, Neru got a message from one of her cyber buddies. They gave her a URL link to a 'facebook' account called "Final Meiko". She read the main page.  
>"Meiko, the legendary Diva, will be singing at the Yokohama International Stadium for over seventy thousand fans. But in order for it to happen, we need one million fans to favor the idea of a final concert to make up for her last performance." and looked at the counter. It is already at 92,403 likes. Neru burst out of the room, trampling over Kaito, dashing past the others and nearly tackled Meiko who was laying on the couch.<br>"Meiko! Look on the computer!" she quickly followed Neru who showed her a page she did not know about.  
>"What the..." she looked at the site, seeing the view counter. She was stunned at the amount who liked it. She read the comments.<br>"Meiko! Come sing again!"  
>"Meiko No.1 foreva"<br>"She deserves a final chance! She is our idol!"  
>"Even with Miku, Meiko is still my top!<br>"OMG GUIES! MAIKO COMIN BAK? YES!" and so on down through as many as five hundred pages of hungry fans. They were craving for her to make this happen. Meiko instantly knew who could be behind it. She marched out of Neru's room, over to where Alex was sitting and laughing with Miku at the T.V.  
>"Alex!" She roared. Kaito hid behind his counter, afraid she was going to redirect her anger out on him. Alex turned around, as if he had no idea. Meiko slapped Alex with all her might and speed across his face.<br>"Alex!" Miku tried to see what damage Meiko did to him.  
>"How DARE you make that facebook page! I am not going to do another show ever! I thought I could trust you with my story! But you turned it around and tried to make it like nothing happened!" Tears were starting to build up in Meiko's eyes. She stomped over to Kaito and threw herself weakly at him. Unable to even hit him right. She was sobbing.<br>"Meiko-" Miku was interrupted by Alex who still was rubbing his cheek. He quietly told her "Let it go. She still needs to face the truth... that her fans care about her music as much as her own self. She sang not for money after all. She sang cause it made her happy. It made her express her feelings and it was all she wanted. To sing and be heard." while getting up.  
>"I'm going to my room to deactivate the account. Neru! How many likes!" He cried out. Neru from the other room replied with a loud and shocked tone "Over One Million and still going!" a small cheer of delight came from her.<br>"Good. Delete the account and tell the fans there will never be a concert. Because the star has yet to see the truth." for once, Alex sounded so cold and heartless. Neru hesitated. She noticed the comments talking about how it will all happen now. That each one did their part to make this concert happen.  
>"A-are you sure? Everyone really wants-"<br>"I said DELETE IT!" His voice nearly shaking the house while walking to his room. Miku wanted to follow. But she looked at Meiko, crying still.

"Me-Meiko? Please calm down." Kaito tried to sooth her, lifting her face to see her eyes. Meiko shook her head violently.  
>"I can't. I felt betrayed and violated. I told Alex about the incident mainly because I could trust this human." Luka looked over at Toeto, drawing a picture from crayon. As she finished it, Toeto rushed on over to Meiko and holding up while saying "Toeto!".<br>The picture was of a stick figured Meiko on a crude box with a black stand of sorts and light trails on her. Meiko did not know what It meant till Luka narrated.  
>"She drew you, singing to your fans. Can you not see the music notes and the smile you are giving?" indeed there was . A small red opened mouth smile with tiny black music notes trailing from the side of her face. Meiko examined it.<br>"Y-you want me to sing, Toeto?" she asked. Toeto nodded with a serious face.  
>"I want to hear you sing too, Meiko Meiko!" Miku hopped over, supporting the idea. Haku got up to nod with that reply. Teto came up from the basement "We having a pep rally for Meiko? Well go on! Stop being afraid to sing!"<br>Everyone was showing their support. Meiko, beginning to think clearly, realized what she was doing.  
>"My god. I am so selfish. Alex only wanted to help spread my voice once more to the humans who enjoy my work. ALEX!" she hurried down the hall and hoping she was not too late. Neru and Alex were on the computer to delete it when she broke down the door.<br>"M-my door." Neru shook in fright.  
>"Do not delete it! Please, I am sorry Alex." Meiko apologized. Alex shook his head.<br>"Meiko. Do you even realize how popular you are even now?" He moved out of the way, showing a ticket sale for over seventy thousand. It was sold out.  
>"Even more amazing, people are buying the T.V Live program as well. Meiko. I will not delete the account, but you must promise me... that you will sing once more. I called David with some help to rent out the stadium and getting the equipment for the performance. If you have anyone else that would like to help, call them." Meiko's tears of joy, followed by a near death hug made it all worth it.<br>"Thanks. I owe you big time."

Meiko would immediately, the next day, begin practicing once more. Though rusty, she could still pull the pitches and the chords. Kaito helped choreograph some of her famous dance moves. Rin and Len with Teto picked out the outfit rotation for her songs. Neru and Haku helped plan out the light displays. They wanted this to be perfect. But a knock came on the door.  
>"Eto!" Toeto cried out, rushing over to the knob out of her reach. Luka was close behind to pick her up and help her open it. "There you go. Hel-" Luka stood frozen in her tracks. A tall, handsome male with long purple hair, headphones on his ears and dressed in a business suit. Toeto pulled her hat over her eyes in bashfulness as Luka turned away from his eyes. Meiko noticed who it was.<br>"Gaku-san! Glad you could make it!" She shook his hand with haste. Gakupo lightly smiled.  
>"I am glad to see you again, Meiko-Sama." his voice very light and heavenly to women's ears. Meiko turned around to introduce him.<br>"This is Kamui Gakupo. But he just likes to be called Gakupo. He was a student of mine before the incident." she seemed proud, puffing her chest out in pride. Alex was the first to shake his hand.  
>"Thank you for coming. Meiko needs all the help she can get to pull this last show off." Gakupo nods slowly<br>"I will do anything for Meiko-Sama."  
>Toeto hopped out of Luka's arms and ran over to look at the very tall vocaloid. She did not seem scared at all.<br>"Hm? Who is this young one?" he knelt before Toeto. Toeto glowed and smiled with glee. She grabbed one of his hanging hair extensions and started playing with it.  
>"Toeto! Don't play-" Luka started but Gakupo laughed. "This one is ever so curious." his smile made Toeto giggle. Luka was taken by the image of the two. But it faded once Meiko clapped her hands together.<br>"Alright! Let's get things straightened out." she passed a few papers to Gakupo to read over. It would be a tiresome two weeks for them.  
>They wanted it to be perfect.<p>

A week before the performance, News stations were already talking about it. The most watched channel said this.  
><span>"So Meiko is making another concert appearance after the travesty years ago and lying about unable to sing once more. It is going to be her last show ever and plans to say her sorry to the millions of fans with the performance. What do you think of it?"<span> The anchorman asked the other one to his right.  
><span>"I am a fan of Meiko. I bought the live broadcast early. I tend to hear and watch Meiko perform once more before she quits. I do not want to be disappointed. But who knows, the stage fright may make her drink again." <span> The two of them laughed without any concern. As if it was a joke. It wall all mixed reviews. Many liked it, others did not want her to swear again. Meiko was in a tangled web of choices.

But finally the day came. The show is to be televised live with the seventy thousand fans in the seats. The stage was already set with motorized lifts. Show time was in an hour when the sun finally sets. Teto, Neru, Haku and Kaito were set to work with all the electronics and lights. Miku and Alex went over to where Meiko, dressed in a fine dark red dress with trimmed bottom was hesitating to drink out of nervousness. Her hand was shaking. It was stopped as Miku placed a hand over her's.  
>"Meiko. Why hurt your fans and yourself once more? Yes you are nervous, but they all came for your music." She tried to encourage her from drinking. Meiko stood up, smashed the bottle on the ground and clenched her fist in pride.<br>"You are right. All of you. To a Vocaloid, Music is life! We live by singing and listening to music! Music is everything to us!" She shouted, walking past the two for the stage. Alex caught Miku's expression. Her eyes dilated as if phasing out.  
>"Miku?" he asked with much worry. Miku has done this many times before. She snapped back to reality.<br>"Oh? Sorry Alex. I kind of-" Miku was grabbed by Alex. He had enough.  
>"Tell me the truth. You had that look three times. I am worried about you." Miku looked into his eyes. She told him half of the truth.<br>"I keep hearing this melody. I do not know the lyrics or the actual beats. It's cryptic as if someone does not want me to sing it." That moment, Alex shook his head. He knew it. She wanted to sing a song she can not handle. But he ignored this mood and laughed.  
>"Oh Miku. You had me going there for a moment." he patted Miku on the head, a smile appeared on her face.<p>

It was soon time for Meiko to appear. She fixed her dress a couple times. The tension rising. Gakupo waited on the sidelines, giving his support with Luka and Toeto.  
>"And now. After years of absent. And for this night only. The one. The only. Meiko!" The crowd started to go wild. The sound of their applause echoed through the ground. The platform Meiko was on started to rise up. Upon reaching the stage, she was taken by the many fans around her in the stands. All around, they held banners. They cheered with pride. And even better, more fans started to fill from the entrances on the field. The ground below was filled with even more fans than she thought. She thought to herself...<p>

"_This is my moment. The people here came for my final show. They enjoy my music as I enjoy to sing them. So for this moment. This very long moment... I will sing as loud as the heavens!"_

She placed her left hand over her left headphone, hearing the music playing and ready to sing. It was all clear.  
>The rhythm was all her.<br>Change Me  
>I trust the Music<br>My life. My love  
>Ace Killer '69<br>Nearly her entire album. The performance lasted nearly two hours. It was unbelievable how long she sang for.  
>The crowd still roaring for more. They wanted the night to continue forever.<br>"Thank you all for coming! I truly appreciate you all forgiving me after all the years. But there is one single song left that I wish to share. It is a new song I made. But I need one person to help. Gakupo! Come on up and sing with your teacher!" she yelled in the microphone. Gakupo did not know how to feel. But Kaito started to push him on the platform.  
>"Go on man. She wishes to past the popularity to her only student!" the others agreed.<br>"Thank you." Kaito shook his head and told him "You should thank Meiko."  
>The platform rose up. He was next to Meiko, already showing him to the crowd. She grabbed his hand and rose it high.<p>

"This man has learned from the best. So it's only right that he gets to dance with the best one last time." The music began. The beats were fast and moving. Gakupo could see the lyrics appearing before him. A song titled 'Spirit and Love'. The two of them would sing the song with much passion as if they were made for one another. Their movements smooth and catchy. They both looked like lovers who taese on another with song and dance.  
>Everyone was having a good time. The audience could not help but squeal over Gakupo's voice along with Meiko's together in harmony. The people on the field were free to move and dance along with the melody and sound.<br>Down below, the gang watched from the television. They all were happy to see Meiko enjoying her passion one last time.  
>"So that is Meiko? She really can sing." Alex exclaimed, noticing Kaito listening to the lyrics deeply.<br>"This was the main reason why I liked Meiko. Her voice was the closest to a true human. Her body and moves were executed with perfection. And most of all, she can throw a mean left hook." He was higging himself. Alex did not like the last part, but Miku tugged his sleeve. She pointed to the screen once more. The song was near it's end but tears of joy were coming from Meiko while sinning and moving with pride. And when the music started to tone down, Meiko stated...  
>"Thank you all for coming to my final show! I would not of been here if it wasn't for the support of my 'Family'. I want them all to come up now!" the platforms were lowered. One for each member. They all got on, but there was one platform missing. Alex was left to wait.<br>"I like to thank Kaito, my love. Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Toeto, Teto, Neru, Haku and everyone at the company who made me! But there is one more person. This man is human. He wanted me to be happy along with the rest. I called him a Psychiatrist but now he is like my brother. I am talking about Alex Junio! Come on up!" she called for Alex. The platform lowered and raised for him. He was grabbed by Meiko's left arm. Almost as if a headlock.  
>"Thank you all for helping me get though my depression. Thank you fans for forgiving me and thank you all for letting me sing the night away! I felt the years all in this performance. I will never forget this and neither will you all. GOOD NIGHT!" they all bowed to the applauding crowd while lowering down below.<p>

Meiko walked off towards a limo for her to ride away in. The people behind the ropes crying and cheering while attempting to get an autograph from her. She waved them all, tears of joy still upon her cheeks. Just then a small girl managed to get in front of her. The security was about to take her away, but Meiko stopped them. She knet towards the girl.  
>"I bet you want an autograph?" she asked. The girl was holding a book, but it was not an autograph book. She held it to her with a pen.<br>"P-please Meiko. Sign my mom's album. She was a big singer when she was young and she loved your music even after the bad things you said in T.V." Meiko took the album, looking at the pictures of her mother with a stand mic and singing to people like her in the past. She wrote on the front of the book "To one of many singers who inspired my creation. Meiko." she drew a small heart over the eye and handing it back to the girl.  
>"Tell your mom that she has the only autograph from this performance." she winked at the girl, now taken by her actions. Meiko got in the limo to drive off, watching the fans slowly shrink from her vision.<br>"I can continue on knowing that there are people who love my music."

Back Home, there was a party waiting for her by the others. Banners and streamers all around. Congratulating Meiko for going through with the concert.  
>"Meiko Meiko! Cut the cake!" Miku was anxious for her to cut an ice cream cake on the table. Alex lightly bopped her on the head. "Miku. Don't put more pressure on Meiko already." Miku puffed her cheeks at Alex.<br>"But I wanted to taste what Kaito made." the cake looked like plain vanilla. Meiko made her way over and read the letters on the cake. 'Great Job Meiko'. She cut off a small piece for herself, attracting Miku's eyes.  
>"N-no fair! I wanted to see you cut it!" she yelled out, before Alex bopped her lightly once more. Meiko ignored them, focusing on the cake that Kaito made.<br>"Rum...Raisin?" her eyes trailing off her piece and up to Kaito standing there. He smiled.  
>"I hope you like it. It's not easy making this kind of cake. And with your ice cream." Kaito felt proud. He then noticed Meiko's head hanging low.<br>"Kaito? You are never going to learn to stop touching my Rum Raisin?" Kaito could feel his final moments slipping by. He wanted to run. Meiko walked around the table. Placing her cake on the side. She lifted her head with eyes glaring at Kaito. He squinted his eyes and prepared for the punishment. Meiko tossed her hands around his neck and passionately kissed him. She let the flavor of her ice cream reach both of them.  
>"You did not even eat a single bite of the ice cream cake?" she asked. Her words soft and gentle to him. Kaito then realized "Oh yeah. I did not bother cause I know how angry you get after I eat some." he played the truth card, hoping to get off easily. Meiko snickered, her lips unable to keep straight.<br>"Just be glad I am happy tonight. Otherwise I would of put you through a can factory for using this much of my ice cream." her threat was a bit extreme, till she fell on his chest.  
>"But if I did that... Who would hold me at night?"<br>The two looked like a true couple. Neru had enough waiting and started to dig into the cake. Haku followed to try and not break the mood, but the others wanted a piece. For Meiko, this was a day that made her wish it would never end.

_"Is that true Alex?"  
><em>"Yes Dave. I feel like she is getting closer to finding that song."  
><em>"I see. If she tries to sing it now, she may wipe out the power again and herself. Do what you can and prevent her from ever singing that song. No matter what... Miku must never sing with such passion."<em>


	8. Final Chapter

Life in the Vocaloid house seemed perfect. Everyone was happy with each other and they all made music with pride. But recently, Miku was feeling something down in her system. She has been acting odd around Alex more so than ever. Her conversations would end fast. She blushes constantly as she smiled to Alex. And last week, Miku was hiding so many things from him. She did not know what to do.  
>"Meiko? Can I ask you a question?" A very quiet Miku looked up at her. Meiko sighed.<br>"What is the matter?"  
>Miku fiddled with her fingers and soon remembered "I wanted to know if I should ask Alex to marry me." her face starting to blush bright red. Meiko opened her eyes wide. She was shocked to hear that from her. Hiding her pain, Meiko responded "You can ask him. You two are really perfect for one another. He could never turn down the request." Kaito overheard the conversation, concerned for Miku as well. Miku giggled in glee.<br>"Ok then! I will ask him later this week. Miku Miku." she hopped away to enjoy the rest of the day by Alex's side. When Miku was no longer in the living room, Meiko lost her composure and started to tear up.  
>"Why... Why did it have to be him. Alex is a Human and Miku will outlive him for a long time." Kaito could hear the small sobbing from her throat, attempting to comfort the crying Meiko.<p>

"There there. Miku may know this already. After all, she trusts Alex no matter what."  
>"Miku!" Miku shouted to Alex while holding up her leek. She always had it with her for every situation. Courage or Defense. Alex questioned her action till Miku explained.<br>"Alex. I want to take a trip to the mall with you!" She spun her leek to get rid of all the nervous tension.  
>"Ok, how about Friday? Luka wanted to finish her song by then." Miku nodded while trotting away and singing happily. Neru and Haku noticed Miku's lovely expression.<br>"Miku. What got you in a good mood?" Haku asked while holding onto Neru's arm. Miku glimmered in joy.  
>"I will be proposing to Alex this Friday! We can finally make great music together then!" She twirled by the frozen Neru and continued on with her day of singing and humming. Haku looked back at Neru, her eyes showing much pain.<br>"Miku...Why. You will out live him for years and yet you wish to stay with him..." Haku tried her best to get Neru back to earth.  
>"Ma-maybe Miku knows about Alex's lifespan. I mean, eternal happiness is not always living forever." Neru gritted her teeth. "If he dares harm Miku, we will make him pay."<p>

Miku signaled her departure for the stores to buy something to wear. Alex entered the living room and collapsed on one of the couches.  
>"Man. This has gone on long enough." he spoke out loud, taking a breath of air as he pulled out a small gold ring. Meiko caught sight of the ring.<br>"You plan to give it to Miku?" she asked as if she had no idea. Alex huffed in pride.  
>"No. I am going to propose to Miku at the mall. I love her so much I wish to marry her. I do not care if she is artificial. The person inside the wires is who I care more about." Meiko looked at her fingers, a bit happy. But she was still unsure if Miku and Alex would be happy. They were too perfect for one another.<br>"Alex. That is brave of you." Meiko's only comment as Alex nodded.  
>"To think, It all began with a simple fifty dollars. I had no idea Miku, Rin and Luka were In the crates. But as I saw Miku turn on and act so hyper, I thought she would by annoying. But she grew on me. I started to love Miku for a long time. Her attitude. Her easy to tease mode. Her smile and voice make Miku who she is." Kaito then started to ask him questions.<br>"What if she lost her voice?"  
>"I would still love her."<br>"What if she could never smile?"  
>"I still love her."<br>"What if she-"  
>"I said I love her to the ends of the earth! The courage to show my love for her is building more and more! There is NOTHING that will stop this!" Alex interrupted while putting one leg on the table. Toeto holding a Japanese Flag while Teto held an American flag.<br>"I think that's a bit to much." Luka detailed the "performance".

But it was true. Alex and Miku both want to propose to one another.

Days came and went. Miku and Alex started to act weirder and weirder to one another. As Friday came about, They set off to the nearby shopping mall. Miku was dressed in her usual colors but her skirt was slightly longer and she had a white shirt under her vest to add sleeves. Alex was just normal blue jeans and a Grey long sleeve shirt. The walk was pretty cool for a hot day. The wind was blowing lightly. Miku and Alex held hands down the streets and into the mall. Many people stared and asked if indeed that was Miku.  
>"It seems you are attracting a lot of attention." Alex mentioned to Miku. But she chuckled "It's because you are with me. Normally, no one looks at me in public this much." as she skipped near Alex's side. She smelt the scent of pastries, dashing over to a Belgium waffle stand.<br>"Alex, I want a waffle!" She pointed out to the short line of people. Alex shrugged and joined her in the line. She was more hyper than normal, hopping singing something about waffles.  
>"Crispy fluffy Belgian waffle. I want to eat it with chocolate and cream on. Crispy fluffy browned waffle. Big big waffle... I want to eat it!" her song attracted the attention of the small line as they listened and laughed with her lyrics. Even while singing, they made it to the front of the line.<br>"Oh my, Miku Hatsune! What an honor to have you here! You want a waffle right? Tell me what you want on it." The man with the store's color was shocked but also happy to see Miku at his stand.  
>Miku began the list.<br>"First, I would like some Chocolate." She looked over at the waffle being drizzled in chocolate behind the counter.  
>"Next, I'd like strawberries on it." The man started to add a few strawberries on top of the chocolate.<br>"Oh, can I get ice cream on that too?" Miku clapped her hand. The man nodded and took out a scoop of vanilla ice cream in the center.  
>"Is that all?" The man asked. Miku thought but shook her head.<br>"I forgot a few things. Banana! I want some on it!" she called out. The man circled the waffle top with bananas sliced down the length.  
>Miku hopped as she could taste it now. But she had more.<br>"Put some cream on it as well." the man nodded, adding a good amount of cream on top of it all.  
>"Also some Mint and plenty of Mango!" she hopped in place again. The man simply nodded, adding a small mint leaf and diced mango on the creation. Miku then remembered the most important thing. She took out a spare jar of something called Spring Onion Sauce.<br>"Oh one more thing. Put this on top of it all!" she handed the jar to the man. Already he could feel like throwing up, but he had to hide his expression as he poured the sauce over the waffles and other ingredients. He handed it to Miku while Alex payed the absurd price. It was all to make Miku happy.  
>The couple trotted off to a table. Alex examined the waffle, a bit disgusted at the top part with an onion sauce. Miku chopped some waffle and added a small portion of each item on it. She hung the piece to Alex, telling him to open his mouth.<br>"No way. I do not think that is healthy for me." He complained about the onion sauce. Miku puffed her cheeks out.  
>"Taste it! It's delicious!" She tried to force the piece into his mouth. Alex struggled with her. The two looked like some sort of animated comedy. Finally. Miku got the piece In his mouth.<br>"Chew it or I will leave you!" she threatened to break up with Alex over something trivial as food.  
>Out of kindness, he did his best He swallowed what he chewed and for some reason...<br>"You know... I think it's because I was fed leeks all this time that I like this." Miku laughed at Alex. But she stopped when she noticed Alex taking more of her waffle.  
>"Stop it Alex! Get your own waffle!" She frowned at Alex's action. Already, both were having a wonderful time.<p>

Alex decided to stop over at a photo booth to take funny pictures with Miku. His plan was to mislead her till they could get to the center of the mall. There, he will pop the question.  
>"Alex? Why are we going this way?" Miku asked. Alex thought of an excuse on the spot.<br>"Well it's quicker to cut through the middle. Come on!" He lightly grabbed Miku's wrist. He hastened his steps to get to the center immediately. Alex stopped dead center of the mall, he dropped his grip on Miku.  
>"Actually Miku. I lied. I wanted to bring you here for a reason." Alex turned to face Miku. His eyes showing a hint of joy.<p>

"Miku. Before I met you, I was only a young man trying to make music from a fallen band. I was working on ends meat and barely passing grades. I was really bored with my life to the point where I wished I could just quit making music. When I found you on that website for fifty dollars, I thought it was a joke and decided to buy you and the others. But after I opened your crate and hearing your voice... The very passion to make Music arose in my heart again. I needed you all. But Miku, I needed you the most. You made me smile. You made me laugh. You filled the very void that was taken by silence and filled it with melodies and beats that one can sing and dance to. I know you are an Android and I am human... But please consider this as to how much I love you."  
>Alex knelt before Miku, holding the small ring before her.<br>"Miku Hatsune. Will you make Alex Junio the happiest man and making him the one and only conductor for your music? Or was that a bit of a stretch. Oh what the hell. Marry Me, Miku!"  
>The last line was yelled at the top of his lungs. The mall fell silent and watched the two in the center.<br>Miku froze. Her eyes focused only on Alex. Her lip trembling. Her eyes holding back tears of joy. Miku was shaking. She did not know what to do.  
>"Do it Miku!" She heard a voice from the crowd.<br>"If it makes you happy, Do it!" More started to rally her.  
>"Miku! Miku!" they chanted. It was like a melody that could stretch through the world. Miku wiped the tears. She turned her microphone on.<br>"Alex. I will Make you Miku Mikued into my heart. The one who captivated me and teased me till I could laugh. Of course I will marry you!" she lunged into Alex's arms, overflowing with joy and happiness. The crowd around them cheered and whistled on. The moment was something they would never forget. Of course, some people were able to record the moment on camcorders and sent it into news stations across japan. The news was really big to everyone.  
>"Let's get home then Miku. I want to tell everyone of this moment!" he picked Miku up in his arm, walking out of the mall and into the light. Miku was too much in joy to walk on her own. But Alex placed her down. He entwined his fingers with her's. The two truly happy.<p>

On the way home, Miku looked at the sky. Her mood too good to ruin. Alex soon remembered. Miku has been so focused on him, that she probably forgot about that song she was hoping to find out.  
>"Miku. You do know that if we get married... We may have to have a special night." Miku blushed, but her smile was still there.<br>"I would love to be that close to you. And make a special song between us." Alex chuckled as they crossed the street and down the way. Miku noticed the crossing sign changing quicker than expected as she was following Alex. The moment that Miku could see the car trying hard to stop, she made a stupid decision. She tossed Alex over to the other side without taking a moment to think of herself.

Alex looked back at Miku, reaching for her hand. His world fell silent. He witnessed Miku getting hit by the screeching car. She flew a good two and a half feet from impact, laying on the road in pain.  
>The person driving the car called up 119. The people who saw the accident could not believe what happened to Miku. Alex slowly walked up to Miku. He could hear nothing but muffled sounds. He dropped to his knees by Miku's side. He could barely speak.<br>"Miku..." his body was shaking. His hand touching her body. Alex did not want to believe Miku was hit. Tears built up before falling on her body. A few people from the emergency line carefully moved Alex back to haul Miku's body away. David picked Alex up and finally he could hear.  
>"Alex! Are you fine? Oh good. Miku was just hit by the car. I told the medics to bring her back home so I can see what damage she sustained. Hopefully, she is not truly injured." Alex was hauled inside the truck that took them home with haste. Alex was unable to say a word. He thought god was punishing him for being happy.<p>

Miku rested in her bed, some sensors and machines on the table. David was inspecting her memory banks with a Laptop which was hooked up to Miku's opened forehead. He passed all the unimportant things and ran a scan. Alex was waiting behind, gripping his hand over his heart in pain.  
>"Well Alex. The good news is that Miku's memory and everything that you know her as is safe and backed up in my laptop in case she does break down." Alex sighed some relief but heard David speak once more.<br>"But the bad news is... Miku is in a deep sleep mode. Not a coma, but one where she has to recharge her energy by resting. It could take a week or even months. For now, let Miku rest here." David folded his computer as he patted his shoulder. Alex then called out to him.  
>"WAIT! I want to ask you something! It's about your name." David turned around to look him in the eye. He checked the door before locking it.<br>"Okay. My name is not really David. It's Hatsumo Hatsune. You see, after making Meiko and Kaito, the company wanted something younger. I once had a daughter named Miku. She was sixteen when she passed due to brain cancer. My true Miku wanted to be an idol and gave me drawings of some of her ideas. The company did not want this and decided that Miku would look more like what the Akihabra residents would adore more. Hence why she has such big pony tails and the color is not natural. This led to a wave of others like her. Needless to say, I was not that happy with it. But I did make her and taught her many things as if she was my daughter still. But I gave her the false name so it would not seem so weird. I do whatever I can to make her happy. I made Rin, Len and Luka as requested for siblings. I hope it clears some things about me."  
>Alex felt as if this was really too much to handle. But he nodded.<br>"I think I like calling you David. Miku and I will be married after all. And calling you dad would be awkward."  
>Hatsumo waved goodbye as he closed the door behind him. Alex looked at Miku's sleeping body. He thought the world was out to get him. He sat on his knees, placed his hands together and started to pray.<p>

"God. About that being in hell joke before... I am sorry for that comment. I know we have not even tried to work deals, but please. Do not take my Miku away. Sure she is artificial. Sure she is not real. But the very soul she has is real to me. Please, bring Miku back. Bring her back to me." Alex started to shed tears, sobbing silently to himself. Luka looked through the slightly opened door. The others were waiting for a look. Luka sighed as she shut the door.  
>"It's best not to interrupt him. He is trying to pray for Miku's safe return." Luka looked over at the worried group. Meiko took a step forward.<br>"If she is in sleep mode, she will find that song right?" Luka nodded to her reason.  
>"If anything, I hope David can fix her. She is my younger sister." Toeto pulled Luka's skirt leg.<br>"Eto Toeto." she pulled up a picture she drew while they were spying. It was Miku on the top of the highest skyscraper with wide spread wings and she was singing loud. Alex was also in that picture behind her. Luka was stunned. She always thought Toeto drew images to say what she wanted but it mostly was accurate to the future. How Meiko was happy singing. How Gakupo and Luka became an item. And if this is what she thinks it is...  
>"Luka? What is the image of?" Haku wondered. She was the most worried of them all. Luka shook her head and hid it.<br>"I-it's nothing. She was showing me how well her arts are coming. Now put this in your chest Toeto." she handed the image back to Toeto. Of course, she followed and left it in there.

Day after Day, Alex checked on Miku. Hatsumo would check on Miku every week and keep her running. But Alex was running in circles in his mind. It was as if the very music he was playing was stuck in a cycle. Unable to change the words or tone. Alex worked hard to make music for the others to sing, but he could never give a true smile. In one case, Alex nearly tore up a music sheet he was writing on in anger. A first time for him.  
>Soon, it was winter. Christmas time. Alex still bought a gift for Miku. It was a leek but it had cat features. The Negi Neko. And even after the new year, she was still in a deep sleep. He would still wait for her. He knew she would come back.<br>Then one spring day. Not a cloud in the sky. The cherry blossoms starting to bloom. Miku started up slowly. Alex was there for it after returning from the store.  
>"Miku? Miku. Do you know who I am?" He asked the half awake Miku. She slowly turned to him and in a weak voice, she asked...<br>"Alex. I want you to take me on the top of the tallest skyscraper in the city." He blinked. Then shook his head no.  
>"No. You are far too weak to-" she forced herself up, the wires still attached as they popped out.<br>"Take me Alex. Please."  
>Though they were not officially married yet, he could not deny his wife. He threw one of her arms over his shoulder to help elevate her body. He walked out of her room. They passed the living room as everyone was surprised she was up.<br>"Back off. Miku wants me to take her somewhere. I promise everything will be okay." Alex nearly shouted as he made his way to the door. The car parked outside was Hatsumo.  
>"Miku! You should not be out here!" He was nervous. But Alex explained.<br>"She wants me to take her to the tallest skyscraper in this city." He nodded, quickly opening the back door and yelling at the driver to drive down the city and to the department building in the center of town. From there, Alex carried Miku and Hatsumo behind to an elevator. They went to the roof top. stepped into the bright light that greeted them. Miku opened her eyes once more and noticed where she was.  
>"This is it. This is the place I saw in my dream. This is where I sang with such passion. With desire. Alex. Let me sing this song that eluded me for my life." Miku was slowly gaining her strength as she stood up and towards the ledge.<br>"Wait! You can't Miku! You do not have power-"  
>"But dad. The power I needed was not electronic. It was all inside here." Miku interrupted Hatsumo, holding her hand over her heart.<br>"The love that Alex and I have between one another is only half of the power. Rin. Len. Luka. Kaito. Meiko. Neru. Haku. Toeto. Teto and all my fans gave me such power as well. I am confident I can sing this song. And this time... It will reach the entire world!" Miku stretched her arms out. Alex and Hatsumo's phone went off with a strange beep. They looked at the screen and noticed it was Miku! It seems as if the two hair braids she had turned into a camera. Her hair loose and flowing down her back. She pushed a few buttons on her sleeves, making them turn into two large speakers behind her.  
>"Alex. I need you to start it up. Please press here." Miku turned to Alex. Her fingers pointing at her forehead. He complied, pushed lightly on her forehead, and the speakers turned on.<br>She was ready to sing. The melody started to come in slowly.

"Alex. This song is who I am." She started to pitch her tone with the melody, singing the lyrics out to all to hear. Every screen caught her image. Every speaker spewed her song. Everyone would hear it. All could not ignore it. They listened and watched the performance of her intense singing.

'When all the connections are dead  
>I'll return to 0<br>I was thinking that would be a very sad thing  
>Yet what is left 'at the bottom of my heart' is "Happiness"<p>

I've been living!  
>Leaving a course in your memory<br>I've been living!  
>Leaving a miracle in the encounter with you<p>

Now I feel a little I come to find the reason I was born  
>So I'll go and tell you the conclusion<br>Before I lose this voice.'

Alex looked up at Miku, her back sporting small white wings. He was caught in her song. He could only encourage her.  
>"Keep singing Miku! Sing everything out loud!"<br>Hatsumo kept an eye on the power levels through the city. Not even a percentage dropped so far.  
>She continued to sing. The melody beginning to pick up in speed. The fast pace and loud notes overwhelmed the world. It was her stage and her's alone now. She toned her voice once more with the beat and melody. And she soon sung once more but much faster.<p>

'1 in 0. was afraid of being denied and was hiding in imitating and delusion  
>1 out of 0. was afraid of being faded and was wanting to throw away the warmth and to be a god<br>I was thinking "I never need such a thing as a heart cause the disappearance of ego is inevitable wherever I head for"  
>But I was all mistaken'<p>

Her wings grew longer and bigger. Now slightly visible. They were as long as her arms.

' I hear someone call my name  
>This is the reason I have a heart!'<p>

At that moment, the speed at which she was singing was unheard of!

'I'd rather promise to keep the present to the end till the wave of history is swallowed up Than go against and disappoint the present in order to receive eternity I don't have to be "A god of creation passed down from generation to generation" You laugh, I laugh, spectators laugh, that's enough! The words of affirmation becomes that wing that dominates the present  
>Now I'll weave the fastest song of happiness with this new conclusion!'<p>

Miku's very body was floating in mid air. Her body mimicking hands of a conductor of an opera. Her words now surpassed her previous speed, but Alex was somehow able to understand it all!

'We were born to know it, We have the humans who keep calling our names and loving us.  
>Even they know we are just the imitations of mankind. So we weave songs long as we have just one human who finds happiness in the birth of new songs and gives and returns warm words to us I realize it all is a part of us, the future I have to leave my way with my little sister and brother and disappear, And the fate of being forgot by everyone. If I, as I have a heart, shed tears in the last scene to come, I'll hum a song full of happiness to bear a rainbow from tears and show a smile.<br>The story this separation files is not the BAD END at all  
>I'm able to meet you in this very moment. This alone is the bridge to the HAPPY END.'<p>

Her wings soon grew three times the length, her body now high in the sky as she looked towards the sky. Tears flowing down from her face and into the air, producing small rainbows.

'I need nothing more if I can leave the proof of my live here  
>I'll draw a miracle and echo the song only for the present to the last time of losing this voice<br>The song that the legend doesn't discern!'

And in one flash of light, the melody drifted through the air. Her wings falling apart as they rained down like snow on the area. Her body lightly falling back down to Alex's arms. Miku smiled as she looked up at Alex. She lightly placed a hand over his left cheek.  
>"Thank you..." she simply said before her body started to shut down. Her body now limping and adding weight. Her entire system ended. But her smile was still there. Alex sobbed and cried on his knees. Not In sadness, but joy. He was happy that Miku was happy for once.<br>Hatsumo was amazed. The song would of knocked out power, but the amount of love she had stored up was enough to power that one song.  
>"Miku... Thank you for even being in my life." Alex managed to say under his hiccups and tears.<p>

But it was not the end.  
>Hatsumo Hatsune would later take Miku's body back to the company and plan to bring her back. Even if it took years, Alex would wait.<p>

Two years later...  
>"LOOK LOOK! I AM NOW A VOCALOID!" Teto burst through the front door and holding some sort of diploma which notified her as a full official vocaloid. Meiko lunged from the couch and hugged Teto to death.<br>"Oh my little Teto! Now you are part of the family!"  
>Kaito, Neru and Haku nodded and smiled. Teto managed to get free and asked "Where is Alex? I have to tell him!" acting like a child getting an A.<br>"I think he is in his room again." Kaito instructed her.  
>Inside Alex's room, Alex was on the computer. He was making a fifth song for Miku to sing when she came back. The door flung open once more as she shouted "ALEX! I AM A VOCALOID!" and holding the notification up. Alex spun around. He now had facial hair on his chin. He grew slightly taller and his voice got lower.<br>"Congratulations. Now we have to work on your new song." Alex smiled. He was glad that she was moving up in the world. He looked out the window and at the snow falling. Teto felt the mood fading and asked him...

"How much longer till Miku comes back?"  
>Alex sighed. He turned the monitor off and stood up, now taller than Teto.<br>"They said Miku would be done by Christmas. Though I have no idea what will happen. Come. Let's celebrate in the main room." He guided Teto back to the T.V room to start a small party for her. He called Luka, now staying with Gakupo, to come over. It would take them twenty minutes to arrive. Toeto was first through the door. She was just as small as she ever was, hugging Alex's leg.  
>"Uncle Al." she spoke for the first time for them.<br>"Oh, I forgot to mention. We taught and helped Toeto learn words so she could speak." Gakupo explained while removing his and Luka's jackets. Toeto nodded.  
>"I can talk slightly." she giggled in joy.<br>"And soon, you can sing as well." Luka grinned, picking Toeto up and hugging her. They were really like a family.  
>"You got time to relax before the food is ready. So sit tight!" Kaito called out from the kitchen island.<br>Alex suddenly got a call from Hatsumo.  
>"<em>Sorry to call you suddenly, but I am coming over with a big surprise. Miku is finished but I rather show you in person."<br>_Alex simply said ok while hanging up the phone.  
>"Sorry everyone. That was Max. He wanted to wish me a well Christmas. He runs a dojo now so it's all fine."<br>Thirty minutes into the celebration, a knock came on the door. Alex excused himself to open the door. On the other side, It was Hatsumo pushing a big gray crate. He wheeled it into the other room and placed it down.  
>"Alright. We did all we could to bring Miku back. We lost a few bits of memory but nothing major. As well, we upgraded her with the newly made 'Append' program, giving her five other tones to her voice. Now then, do the honor and open the box." Hatsumo pointed to the button on the side. Pushing it made the door open up. Standing inside was Miku Hatsune in her normal outfit. She was still asleep.<br>"Miku. Wake up Miku." Alex poked her cheek lightly, she groaned. Alex poked her once more.  
>"No. That's my Negi..." she spoke in her sleep. Alex bopped her forehead like old times, but it made Miku retaliate by hitting him in the head with her Leek Onion.<br>She yawned and stretched before realizing Alex was on the floor.  
>"Alex! What happened?" She asked, not realizing she was the one who hit him. Alex struggled, pulled himself up on Miku and finally looked into her eyes.<br>"I'm glad you are back." He only said, hugging Miku and lightly crying on her clothes.  
>"Miku Miku!" Teto as well latched on her once more and nuzzled her head. But the others shrugged. They all gathered for a family hug. The warm and happy home was full of energy.<br>"Thank you so much Da- huh?" Alex only took his eyes off Hatsumo for a second. And he was gone. A letter was left behind for him.

* * *

><p>"Dear Alex,<br>Thank you for helping Miku and giving her a big reason to sing. The last owner was heartless and only cared about money. Since you entered her life, you were the biggest thing she cared for. In her memory banks, she was always thinking of you and no one else. Now that she is back, I wish you two the best of your years in your marriage. I made plans for the wedding to take place on the very fist day of the blooming of cherry blossoms.  
>From, Your Father Like Figure. Hatsumo Hatsune."<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Miku! We are about to celebrate my rise to being a vocaloid!" Teto pulled Miku's arm over to the kitchen, the group all happy to see her return. She stopped and turned around.<br>"Alex? Something wrong?" Alex put the letter away, keeping his name a secret from her.  
>"Yeah. I was just reading something I written years ago. But enough about me. Let's continue the celebration for Teto!" he raised his fist in the air for joy. Everyone agreed as the company was completed. But you know what they say...<p>

**The Family that Sings together, stays together.**


	9. Extra Chapter

[Note: This part is optional and has no real purpose other than to give you a smile. So only read IF you read the rest AND wish to read more tales]

By now, Alex is well in his eighties. He has grown old. He walks with the support of a cane but regardless, he was always happy and still looked 20 years younger. His hair turned a slight hue of gray and slight wrinkles covered his body. Miku and the rest knew one day he would die. They were willing to accept this and never forget the man who changed them in many ways.  
>Soon enough, Alex felt that his last day was coming. He planned the perfect end.<p>

In the morning of his final day, Miku would escort him around the city. Many buildings were removed and replaced with smaller ones or new parks. He enjoyed seeing Miku with her fans. They laughed and smiled through the whole day. When the sun was setting, Kaito prepared a big meal with every familiar face. It was a family feast.  
>"Kaito. I never got tired of your food. You really do make me smile." Alex said with a light chuckle. Kaito smiled too.<br>"Well I am going to miss you Alex. Well all of us." Kaito sat down.  
>"If it wasn't for you, I would be hiding in fear of heartbreak a bit longer. And never knew about how Meiko felt about me." Meiko bumped Kaito as if he did not do that part. But she continued the list.<br>"If it wasn't for you, I would still be afraid to face my fans and never sing again."  
>Neru, for the first time, put her cell phone away as tears built in her eyes.<br>"If it wasn't for you, I would still be afraid of humans like you."  
>Haku nodded with a smile.<br>"If it wasn't for you, I would still hide my feelings about Neru. And I would of lost the chance."  
>Rin and Len both said.<br>"If it wasn't for you, we would of lost each other for good!"  
>Teto had a mouth full of food but managed to say.<br>"It was because of you that I was able to be a vocaloid!"  
>Luka shook her head to Teto.<br>"Alex. It was you that made my life change. If I met just anyone, I would have been rude all the time. Plus, I got to meet my little Toeto." She patted Toeto's head.  
>Miku then turned Alex to look at her beside her.<br>"And if it wasn't you who opened my box, I would probably be even more depressed and unable to sing. You made me who I am and never will I forget you. Thank you for everything you have done for us, Alex." The family all thanked Alex at the same time, the meal nearly ending. Alex was taken by the impact he made, no matter how big. He slowly stood up with his cane.  
>"I am glad I am leaving with much work done. But there is one last thing that I want that will make my final moments the best In my life. Miku, come to my room..."<br>Miku knew it was time. She agreed to follow him to his room. He sat in the computer chair he used for years, easing himself in.

"Alex? What is it that I can do?" she held his left hand, her ring and his meeting each other.  
>Alex looked up slowly.<br>"I want you to play the first song I heard from you. Please play Sound one last time. And I wish to sing with you." Miku was touched. She already started to produce tears of joy, picking up her guitar again. She started to play the first part, the melody still strong and words ever so clear. It was as if you can see the very music notes in the air. A final song that both would sing.

'This seasons passes by, with the unrelenting noise of the crowd around me

Although it just goes on like this, everyday was becoming a little uneasy

I suddenly looked up at the sky, even which seems I'm going to lose sight of  
>If anyone could just hear, the melody that is only within myself<br>I close my eyes, amidst the pain of loneliness  
>Only the time passes, I run across the world<p>

I remembered the time my speakers got tampered  
>It made the echo thick, and the melody strong<br>The wish that was always been here with me  
>will reach afar, until it finally reaches you<p>

Being tormented by this uneasiness, even which I wanted to run away from  
>I just can't escape from it, and the time just passes by<br>I reject the strangers around me while pretending,  
>this is and unfamiliar place with a broken clock<p>

The real sound that my aching heart has  
>are the childhood memories that I stumble upon<br>The speakers that were inside my heart  
>are clamoring, the voice from a long time ago<p>

I remembered the time my speakers got tampered  
>It made the echo thick, and the melody strong<br>The wish that was always been here with me  
>will reach afar, until it finally reaches you'<p>

Miku played the last notes with all her might! She wanted Alex to feel the joy she was left with. The song was slowly ending, Alex smiled with tears rolling down his cheeks and unable to stop.  
>"Miku. Thank you again for everything. I will never forget you and the others." His last words as he slowly closed his eyes. A small melody of sound escaped his lips before he was completely stiff. Miku checked his pulse. She kept the tears inside, for they were not needed. She threw her arms around Alex and kissed his forehead.<br>"Rest well dear. You deserve to be remembered... as my one and only conductor."

"Miku, this is the new director." David introduced a new, young maker. Miku shook his hand with much pride.  
>"Miku Miku! Nice to meet you!" she smiled. The new guy rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"Nice to meet you too. And you are more beautiful than on the internet!" he commented with a blush.  
>"Sorry. I am already taken." She showed the ring she never removed.<br>"Oh? By who?" he asked with curiosity.  
>Miku smiled with a warm glow. She placed her hands over her heart.<br>"I am taken by the man who changed many of our lives for the better. He loved me for who I was. He could of had any person, but he chose me over them. Alex Junio Hatsune."


	10. Extra Chapter 2

Alex and his True Family

"Oh Alex! You never really told me about your mother and father!" Miku asked Alex while they were relaxing in the park one afternoon. Alex was not surprised she would ask him this. He looked at his ring and started to tell his story.  
>"Well my mother and father wanted me to be rich and famous. They thought music would not get me there and forced me to learn how to be a number cruncher. My life seemed dull for most of my years of school. In secret I would sneak off and join the clubs. I tried all kinds of instruments but the Piano was my favorite. I would make my own music and even take lessons on Saturday." Alex fiddled with his hands as if he was nervous. Miku rested her hand over his, showing she was there to hear it.<br>"My father got suspicious as to where I go every Saturday. He actually told my friend's mother that he would pick us up without us knowing. We walked out of the school with our smiles but mine changed quickly. My father asked me what I was doing. Thankfully Max lied to him and said that I was working in the office with some organizing. My father took this bait. I was free for the while until high school. It was the school dance for the seniors. I planned to play as a live band with Max and two other kids, but I had to lie to my father. He said I could go as long as I go help with setting food and working. Naturally, I slipped out and joined my small band."  
>Alex lifted his head to see two kids running down the path. One was wearing a novelty Miku ponytail set.<br>"Miku. You know music makes you happy and I enjoy making them. But would you believe that Music was enough to separate me and my family?" Miku did not fail to show a smile. She supported him.  
>"It's fine Alex. There are some people who think of music as an annoyance." Alex could even remember the scene fully.<p>

They just finished playing the third song as his Father burst through the double doors in rage.  
>"Alex Junio! I heard from your teachers that you were playing music?" he nearly stomped his way to the stage, the room completely silenced. Alex was not afraid now. He took the mic and talked to his father without any fear.<br>"Dad! Why do you have to make me hate music? What has music ever done to you? Music brings people together and makes one another happy. Slow or fast. Happy or Sad. A ballad or rhymes. Music is what I love to make and produce and neither you or mom will force me to become some desk jockey! Do your worst! I got friends and fans who support me! What do you have?" The crowd turned to Alex's father. His face showed that it was a critical hit. He could of backed off and said he was sorry... but he ran onto the stage and took Alex's bass. He smashed it against the stage and shouted "You are no longer welcome in my house or our family! Enjoy your hippie lifestyle, Alex." while he walked away. But Alex managed to yell something...

"I told my dad that I will be famous but happy with what I do. And I would rub it in his face to show he was wrong." Miku listened to his tale. She cringed at the thought of smashing a bass guitar like that and did not enjoy her in law. But an Idea came to her.  
>"Alex! We can fly your mother and father out here and show them!" She held her ring to him and smiled warmly. Alex nodded.<br>"I have the money, so why not?"

They offered his mother and father a trip to Tokyo for free. His father thought it was a scam but his mother convinced him enough to go. Alex planned to meet them at the airport and show off to his family. His mother was the first to signal their arrival. They both started to produce gray hairs and some wrinkles, but they looked very well for fifty.  
>"Alex. It is true! I'm glad to see you my son." Alex's mother hugged him, happy to see her son so safe and sound. His father did not even say a word to him.<br>"Let's get this over with. You can not be this rich." Alex signaled his Limo over and led them inside first. His mother was impressed but his father still thought it was a trick.  
>"So, we are going to my home where you will meet some people who are also into singing and making music." Alex explained, but his mother caught sight of his wedding ring.<br>"Oh you got married?" His father just chuckled at this other 'lie'.  
>"Yes. I am married to a person I truly love for who she is. When you meet her, you will enjoy her." the limo pulled up slowly to his home. It was pretty big for his mother and father.<br>"You actually live here?" His father was starting to show some belief. They started to walk up to the door when Kaito was tossed out of the window once more.  
>"Oh Alex. Who are these two?" Kaito said, despite the awkward way he was on his neck.<br>"Kaito, get up and come inside. I have to introduce them."

Once inside the house, Alex called for everyone to come down. They grouped around like a family as well. Though without Luka and Toeto.  
>"Everyone, this is my Mother and Father. Mom. Dad. This is my family..." He started to point to each person in front of them from left to right.<br>"This is Meiko, a former idol vocaloid. Next to her is Kaito, her husband and former singer. Over there is Rin and Len, the Kagamine Twins. Haku and Neru. And Teto, the new Vocaloid to the group." He noticed Miku was not there. Meiko then explained "Miku has not come back from the store. So give her time." while she instructed the family to sit. Kaito presented them tea to help settle them down easily. Alex's father was showing much guilt for dissing his son before. His mother was enjoying the Vocaloids.  
>"I never knew you were happy with instruments. I thought Vocaloids were a program on the computer?" His father said in a low and sorry tone.<br>"Oh they are, but I have the different models here. They are the actual Idols who sing live. But I still need to find Miku." he walked over to the front door, noticing Miku already running to the door. She was unable to stop with a big cake in her hands.

"Miku Miku!" Alex stepped out of the way. A path was made and the tumbling Miku finally stopped after slamming the cake on Alex's dad. His face covered in chocolate and leek based cake.  
>"Miku?" She wondered who she hit, but realized it was an old man.<br>"Ohmygod! I'm sorry i'm sorry. I'll clean that." Miku attempted to clean his face of the cake and pick the pieces away. His face showing signs of rage but holding them back.  
>"Yeah... This is Miku, my wife." Alex said, praying they would not make Miku feel bad.<br>"I'm real sorry about that, Mr. Junio." Miku bowed again. Alex's mother noticed her hair and now remembered who she was.  
>"Oh Miku. You are that new star that everyone is talking about?" She sounded excited. Miku already changed her direction to chat with her mother in law. As that happened, Alex's father stood up and looked at him.<p>

"Alex. I find this hard to believe. You have this big house. So much money and friends. An android of a wife. There has to be a catch. You must be pulling my leg."  
>Alex shook his head and replied "This is all true. It all started with fifty dollars I spent on three of the models. From there, I continued to make music. And here I am. I still wish you could of met Luka, but she is busy with recording two new songs. If you still do not believe me..."<br>Alex pulled out pictures of when he was still living in his apartment. Old band mates with the vocaloids. The various antics that happened. Even an image of Miku and Alex sleeping on the couch against one another.  
>"Miku and the rest are important. Music is life, dad. Without Music, there is no life. I was taught that by the very same vocaloid who loves me. Miku Hatsune."<br>He looked back over at the group. His wife was getting along with Miku and the rest. He was wrong.  
>"Alex. I'm sorry for what I put you through."<p>

The time would soon past. Alex and Miku helped Alex's parents down to the airport. They said their goodbyes before walking towards the exit.  
>"Alex Alex! MOS Burger!" She shouted while pointing to a branch in the Airport. Apparently, she wanted one. Alex already could feel the weights off of him once more. His mother and father saw his success and joy.<br>"Thanks again Miku. You really helped me out." Alex said to Miku who was already enjoying the special Leek Patty that the chain was making for the month. She just questioned him and nodded.


	11. Extra Chapter 3

Vocaloid Acting

(timeline: between chapter seven and final)

It was just another day at the Vocaloid home. Alex was already helping Miku with her next song down below.  
>"Okay. Do not hesitate to dance a little. Put a lot of feeling into the words." Alex explained as he turned the melody on once more. Miku lightly bobbed her head and tapped her foot to the beat, singing her words. As this happened, Teto burst through the door and nearly fell down the stairs.<br>"Alex, sir! I found this in the mail!" she saluted like some kind of soldier. Alex took the letter and noticed the logo.  
>"A film company? What do they need?" he opened the letter and read the following out loud while Miku finished her song and stepped out of the booth.<br>"Dear Alex. We are producing this new film called Black Wing and figured the following Vocaloids could act the parts we listed here. Miku as the heroine, Chell. Meiko as the evil counterpart, Melody. Rin and Len as the two who try to save Chell, named Marisa and Draco. And the rest can fill in the other bits. Please bring them down to the studio with this letter. Security should guide you to the studio. Best regards, Wavelength Media." Alex folded the letter. He turned to Miku who's eyes were full of determination and pride.  
>"Guess you want to be involved as well? Okay then, I guess it should be easy." Alex turned to walk up the stairs and tell the rest. Miku smiled at Teto.<br>"You know, this is the best way to start your Vocaloid career. Act here and you will soon be known." Teto shined up to Miku. She was ready for anything.

As a few days passed, they all took a trip to the studio where the movie was first taking place. Alex showed the letter and followed the guard to the studio building with the number five on the wall. Inside, the equipment and various cast gathered. The group was excited to be here. Alex caught sight of the producer who came over.  
>"Glad you can make it Alex. I am Hitoshi Tanua. If I could get each of the actors to line up there?" Hitoshi shook Alex's hand while he told the group to line up. The Director pointed the planned ones out. Miku, Meiko and Rin all went to the women's dressing room as Len went to the men's. The director took another look at the cast list and noticed something among them. He caught eye of Neru.<br>"You, the one with the cellphone. You are PERFECT for this part." he tried to call Neru over, who at first denied before Alex forced her to hear him out. The Director looked at her figure and hair style.  
>"You are just PERFECT to play as second heroine, A.I! You have the height and the figure for her and the pigtail there just made you look even more amazing! Please consider acting? You do not have too many lines but it's enough to make you a character in the cast!" Hitoshi knelt before Neru and praying for her. Neru looked at the others and then at the other actors. She was unsure what to do. Haku walked up and put an arm on her shoulder.<br>"Neru. I bet you would be great for the role." she smiled lightly and showed her support. Neru nodded and agreed. She was taken to the dressing room while Miku and Meiko walked out.  
>Miku's outfit was a simple sleeveless white shirt with a collar and V shaped cut down to the top of her chest with a light gray short skirt and black shoes. Meiko's was the same only she had a black shirt and white skirt. Miku hopped around in joy at how they matched in style.<br>"Look look! We match, Alex!" she pulled Meiko next to her and grinned. The director scratched his chin and walked to Miku.  
>"I'm sorry, but the Protagonist has no pigtails. Mind taking them off?" He pointed to her weird hairpin like objects. Miku nodded and let her long hair down. It was longer than expected. Hitoshi sighed and gave her real hairpins.<br>"Well then, let's improvise. Use these so it looks more natural."  
>Rin and Len came out, wearing what looked like uniforms from the fake school. Rin's bow was removed for the movie.<br>"Perfect! I need you four to study your lines well. You are the group that makes this movie what it is. As well, we may have to film some fighting scenes between you two." he pointed to Miku and Meiko. Alex was curious about the movie. He asked the director to tell him the story.  
>"The movie is about two women who were test subjects in order to make angles a reality. However, they could only make one wing spawn from their back. Chell has a black wing and Melody has a white wing. Melody and Chell soon developed powers like flight and strength. Melody breaks Chell free and explain her plan to kill the inferior humans. Chell, still sane, tries to convince Melody but she leaves Chell for her own plans. Chell tries to live with the humans but no one treats her like one and they think of Chell as a freak. That is when Marisa and Draco come in. Twins who live with their father. Their mother died after giving birth and upon meeting Chell, they offer her to come home. They see her wing as she gets up but then pulls her into their life. The story revolves around Chell being treated with kindness and will soon escalate into a power struggle to defend the city from Melody. As well, there is a third character named A.I who is very important. But I should stop, I already spoiled a bit of the film." The director turned his attention to the other actors.<p>

"Okay. We need the small Chell and Melody for this scene! This is the flashback scene where Chell and Melody meet for the first time!" Hitoshi yelled In a megaphone as the actors got in position and the cameras were placed right.  
>Suddenly, one of the costume designers ran up to the director. "Come quick ! It's Neru!" she pulled his arm. Haku heard Neru's name and followed them.<br>Neru was locked In the dressing room, too embarrassed to come out.  
>"Neru? Are you okay?" the director knocked on the door. Neru replied "Do I really have to wear this outfit?" lightly opening the door and sticking her head out. Her face was all flushed. The director answered her in the most honest sense.<br>"It's only for that one act, where Chell and Melody see you passing by. It's only less than a minute there. After, you can change back." Haku looked over and caught eye of the reflection. Neru was wearing some sort of wrapping outfit that protected her private areas and made a rib cage design over her stomach area. She blushed too.  
>"Okay. But if it's more than two minutes, get someone else." She opened the door to truly expose her outfit. Another man carrying what looks like a man operated lift for boxes came up. He wore the suit that the fake organization is wearing in the movie. The director then told her. "You do not have lines for this scene. As he rolls you buy the cage, look at the girl with green hair. Give her a stare that says something like 'Don't let this be you.'." Neru got on the lift as they strapped her in with the brown belts. Her hands staying besides her.<br>The scene already played Miku's narration of the past as they started to let the small children act. Neru could feel the pressure building. The cue for Neru to roll up came on. She rolled up past the kid, gave her a very straight face but hinted at some despair. She finished rolling off, walking back to the dressing room. She caught sight of Haku waiting for her. She handed her a bottle of water.  
>"No thanks. I did not need to say any lines." Neru walked back in the room to put her normal attire on. Haku then talked to Neru through the door.<br>"I-i think you were very lonely up there. The eyes did want me to leave but I felt like I wanted to save you then and there." Haku held her arm. She watched what the camera caught. Neru sighed.  
>"Haku. I am glad you think I did good. But the real acting for me is not till later in the months. They still have to film Miku's scene where she is roaming around the city and people look at her in a weird way or say things." Neru stepped out with her normal attire and pigtail. She walked back to the set with Haku while watching more of the scene.<p>

It was the part where Chell and Melody escape the lab. Meiko played the part of the insane Melody well while Miku showed to be very afraid of her only friend going insane. Meiko did her best to show how heartless the character was and did the moves the director and Alex told her to do. Various disarm techniques. Punches and kicks. Firing the fake guns as they cut before they jumped through the window.  
>"CUT! That was excellent, Meiko! And Miku, you made the character really confused and sacred. For a minute I thought you did not want to act." Hitoshi clapped as he directed most of the film crew to go outside the breakable window and place the landing mat. Miku put her smile on once more before she had to go back. Everyone watched the cameras. One on the inside and the other outside.<br>"And... ACTION!"

"Damn. Chell, do you know how to fly yet?" Melody cried to Chell. Chell shook her head slowly as her face showed much fright. A sniper shot hit the beam close to them.  
>"Well learn now!" Melody took Chell in her arms and crashed through the window.<br>Miku and Meiko landed on the mat below while the cameras stopped rolling. Everyone applauded at the jump.  
>"Alright. That's great work you two. But I may need to retake the start of the break out. Meiko, you are suppose to show a bit more anger when breaking the bars. Pretend that someone died by your friend. You want to get revenge on him or her at all cost. You are insane. You are power hungry!" Meiko listened to his instructions, practicing the face for the retake. Miku applauded at Meiko.<br>"I guess throwing Kaito out of the window really worked in the end!" Meiko laughed while looking over at Alex.

The weeks were on an off with filming each scene again to get the shots right. The next major shots were taken around the city. The on lookers were wondering what they were filming and mainly trying to see Miku acting.  
>"Okay Miku. This is the scene where it's the present. Chell is trying to avoid conflict but you always get stares because of that black wing on your back." Hitoshi noted to the very well made fake wing protruding from her right backside. Miku was reading her lines before they started to film. Alex and the rest looked on to see how Miku would fair.<br>"and...ACTION!"

Chell walked down the street, a help wanted ad in hand from the newspaper.  
>"This is the place?" Chell looked at the sign for the deli. She walked in and placed the ad on the counter, lightly. She asked "Excuse me. I saw this ad and I am willing to work for you." a big smile on her face. Her wing folded but still noticeable. The owner looked at her weirdly.<br>"I'm sorry mam. But I can't hire you." he pointed to the television that was airing a breaking news report about two test subjects that escaped from the facility and killed a few workers. Chell tried to explain.  
>"Sir. I assure you that I never killed an-" she was stopped when the owner bowed.<br>"I'm really sorry. But you would attract unwanted business here."  
>Chell walked outside and heard two police officers yell out "FREEZE!" while aiming their tazers at her.<p>

"And CUT! Great job everyone. Miku, you really showed much sorrow. Even I was about to jump from my chair and give you a job myself!" Hitoshi laughed. Miku went back to her normal look and walked over to Travis. The crew was setting up the chase scene.  
>"Alex. Do I look really great with this on?" She twirled around to show her costume and wing. Alex lightly blushed but managed to say in a steady tone "You do. Maybe we should make an outfit with wings next time?" he thought to himself. Miku laughed for a bit before she was called for the chase scene. Neru watched Miku's acting and started to get a true feel as to what the movie was like. She approached the director after the scene was shot twice.<br>"Excuse me. But what role does A.I exactly play?" the director liked the keep secrets, so he whispered to her.  
>"Promise not to spoil it. But A.I Is the mother of Chell and Melody. A.I was forced to give birth to two children but they were imperfect angles. Hence the one wing on each one. Your character has never aged a bit but she does keep that very warm expression." Neru had an idea while looking back at Haku.<br>"Say. Why not let Haku fit that motherly role now? Make it look like she went back to normal? I mean, my body is more like a child. Her's is very mature looking." she convinced the Director to look at Haku, fiddling with the water bottles and helping with wires, nearly tripping.  
>"Hmm. I will give you that. But I need to practice the lines with her."<p>

Later that day, Alex explained to Haku that Hitoshi wanted to see her in the lot. She openly agreed and met both Neru and Hitoshi.  
>"S-sorry if I am interrupting anything." Haku said as she entered. The director smiled warmly.<br>"Haku. Glad you can make it. Neru had this idea to change the body of A.I. So follow her to the dressing room." Neru took Haku's hand lightly. In the dressing room, Haku was stripped of her normal clothing to wear the outfit. Haku was embarrassed to show anything to Neru, even with underwear.  
>She put on the long, white gown with gold lining. The golden bracelets over her wrists and arm. And the final touch, the artificial wing pair. She guided a very bashful Haku out on the floor as the light shined upon her.<br>"You were right, Neru. Haku has that motherly look. But something about her hair color strikes me as odd. Makeup!" two crew members quickly fixed a yellowish long haired wig on her head. The same tone as Neru's. She looked up at the director. He nodded. She was handed a script with A.I's lines.  
>"Okay Haku. Neru told me it takes a bit to work up the courage, but she said you had the voice of a very mature woman. Sometimes like a mother. Now then, say the first line as if you are very concerned with the characters. Telling them everything. And...Action."<br>Haku shook for a bit, her hands and arms unstable. But she found her steady point and read the line she was told to in the most motherly way possible.

"Chell. Melody. There is a reason why I know who you two are. You are my children. For years, I was enslaved to that hideous experiment. They forced me to give birth to new humans with wings. I was treated horribly. There were others before you, but you two are the only ones who did indeed live. You are imperfect. I had much hope in you two becoming friends with the humans, but it is Melody who has lost all hope. She is jealous of you, Chell. You had two children and a man who cared for you like a normal being. You had a wonderful life. Melody wanted that too, didn't you?"  
>she stopped there. Throughout the line, her facial expression was showing a mix of sorrow and love. The director sat on the seat for a long time, reading the next line to her.<br>"That's not true! I never liked humans! They are scum!" A.I responded with "You can not hide anything from me, Melody. If you would of looked into my eyes back in the facility, you too would be in the same position as Chell. Loved, cared for, and always making things bright. An Angle never kills. They protect."  
>The director sniffed a little, hearing the last line. "Cut! That was beautiful, Haku. Neru was right to choose you. How would you like to act the climax of the final battle between the two?"<br>Haku blushed. She did not expect to be praised for talking. Neru grind big and hopped over to her friend.  
>"Of course she will! Haku is the mature girl with the big breasts!" Neru teased Haku by grabbing the underside of her breases.<br>"N-neru! St-stop it!"

Weeks passed by and soon turned to months. Their movie was already being edited. The Vocaloid group could not wait for the premier! Each one was waiting in their own way. Neru was already messaging the people that follow her and play the online game with her to explain she has a small part in the upcoming movie. Haku was nervous and unsure about meeting Neru at the moment. So she talked to Travis in his room.  
>"T-travis? Do you have a moment?" she poked her head in slowly, noticing Alex on the computer.<br>"Sure Haku. What is it this time?" he turned around and faced Haku as she took a seat on his bed. She fiddled with her fingers.  
>"Alex. I noticed how close you and Miku have become after you shared your feelings. But I was wondering when I should tell Neru that I truly love her? I am afraid she might not think the same because of our gender being the same. I even heard a few guys asked her on dates." she was quiet. Alex closed his eyes for a second to think. Miku walked in and noticed the two.<br>"Oh Haku. Am I disturbing you?" she looked at Alex who looked back at her.  
>"That's it!" Alex stood up, pulled Miku over to his computer and edited her hair color and style to look like Neru.<br>"A-alex! This is not the time to cosplay!" she looked the part, her eyes still the same. Haku looked at her feel.  
>"Okay Haku. We can practice with Miku. You want to give your love to Neru, right? Well only by confronting your fear of rejection can you tell her for real. Now, tell her." He pointed to Miku, who did her best Neru pose. Standing in a slant with one arm on her waist.<br>"Ne-neru. There is something I wanted you to hear." Haku looked up, Miku pretending to be on the phone with her hands.  
>"Can it wait Haku? I am trying to talk on the phone." Haku looked back down and said "Okay..." feeling sad.<br>"No no no! You have to put some strength in the words! You can't be so weak all the time. You have to explain why it's more important than her call." Haku gave a slight smile as she tried once more.  
>"Neru. I need to tell you something." Miku held her hand up as if to not talk to her. Haku got up from her chair and put her hand phone down.<br>"No Neru. I need to tell you this now. It's been clawing at my heart since the day we met. I could trust you more than anything. You liked me. I liked you. We were best friends. But now, I came to realize that you are more than a friend to me. Because I Lo-lo..."  
>Haku froze there. Unable to finish the words. Alex placed a hand over his face.<br>"You are still holding back, Haku. Just cast aside the things you think will happen and aim for the top like Miku. Sure, there is a negative somewhere, but not as big as you never telling her your true feelings. Now we are going to do this over and over till you get it right!" Alex was determined.

The day of the movie premier came. Each of the actors and the Vocaloids walked down the carpet. The various news stations wanted some words before the film premier from each actor. Haku walked down with Neru, Kaito, Alex, and Teto to get their seats first. Alex made sure he was next to Haku while she sat next to Neru.  
>"Okay Haku. Try to tell her how you feel after the movie or after you take her from the theater." Alex whispered to Haku. The movie started up as they each watched the scenes with care. The premier was packed. Neru was really focused on the movie that Haku felt bad to pull her away. She leaned to Alex.<br>"I can't do it. She is having a good time already." Alex shook his head "No. It would be even better if she knew about how much you love her." but Haku was shaking. She was afraid to admit it. In her shock, she walked out of the theater. Alex followed her with worry while Neru caught them off the corner of her eye. She was very curious. So she followed them and listened in on the conversation in the lobby.  
>"I can't stand it anymore, Alex." Alex shook her head. He caught eye of Neru. He had a new plan.<br>"You can't stand what? Being so close to me?" he asked as if he was interested. Haku blushed violently.  
>"N-no! That's not-" he wrapped one arm around Haku's waist and pulled her close. He planed to make Neru butt in.<br>"Haku. Don't deny it. You like me." Haku stood there in his embrace, too scared to move. She didn't know his plan at all.  
>"B-but what about Miku?" Alex laughed lightly.<br>"Who said I had to have one special person? Now give me a kiss." He leaned forward and noticed Neru was no longer looking. He released Haku who slapped his face.  
>"Well. That plan failed. Neru was suppose to butt in on us and tell your love. Time for plan C." He ignored the pain on his face. He walked back to Miku to ask "Where did Neru go?"<br>Miku turned around and said quietly "I think she went to the bathroom? I do not know." while turning to the movie once more.  
>Alex walked out once more but now his voice showing concern.<br>"Okay Haku. Neru is hiding somewhere. You search the lady's room and I will search around the balcony area." he instructed Haku to look.

He made his way over to the empty movie theater and saw one small light. He cried out "Neru!" making the light shut off.  
>"Neru! I know you are in here! I noticed you were looking at me and Haku but I would never do that to her for real! Please come out!" he walked down to where the light was, noticing Neru huddled in a ball with her head between her legs. The cellphone was on the floor. He read what she typed...<br>"ALEX RUINED MY LIFE" It repeated over and over again. Tears dripped onto the floor as she kept her sobs to herself.  
>"Neru. This is not what it looks like. I was-" Neru batted his hand away, not saying a word or making a sound. He took out his headset and called Haku to come to the empty room. He walked out as Haku trotted inside.<br>"Thank god you are safe Neru. About what Alex was doing, he was just playing. He didn't mean to hurt you." Haku tried to persuade Neru to lift her head. Neru sobbed silently as tears continued to flow.  
>"You..." Neru rose her head up. Her face full of despair, sorrow and heartbreak in one. It was hard to look at her as she said "But why did he try that on you." her tears still pouring. Haku did not know what she should say. But then she remembered what Alex told her about ignoring the negatives. She let her heart speak for once.<br>"Neru, he was helping me." She lightly pulled Neru out of the chair and position and into her arms. Neru's face rest against her chest.  
>"I was just so afraid and scared that you would be taken by a person I do not know. I always wondered what would people think if they saw me with a woman. But I say screw them. The reason I was acting so weird over the time we have been with Alex and the rest is..." Haku paused a second. Her own tears beginning to develop. Neru looked up, seeing her smile and tears.<br>"...It's because I love you Neru. More than a friend. I was never good around others and you helped with that. If I never met you in that park, imagine what would of happened to me? I have you to thank most of all for even saying the two words to me. 'Hey You'. Isn't it funny? I remember the first line you said to me that started the chain of events. I did not want anyone else to be so close to me other than you. I am gla-" Neru covered Haku's mouth with her hand. Hear tears drying up as her face started to return to normal.  
>"Enough Haku. You do not have to say the words in the first place. Mainly because I loved you way before we met Alex. You were the one who never could harm another. And you always had those breasts that I envy. Maybe it's because of the size or just how round they are..." Haku tightened her grip around Neru, sobbing with joy.<br>"Oh Neru. I am so glad you love me too. I never wanted anything else." Neru's face was pressed against her chest, almost suffocating her.  
>As that all happened, the movie was just done. Alex returned to the empty theater and noticed the scene. Miku looked over as well.<br>"It's best if we not even tell them the movie is over. I will tell the driver to wait."

A week later-

Haku, Neru, Miku and Teto were playing a go-kart game on the T.V. It was looking intense with how Miku leaned with her character. The final lap was coming to a close. Neru was in the lead and had a clean win, till Haku used an Item that knocked out the leader. Teto ended up getting first while Neru was second. Miku was third and Haku was last.  
>"WOO! Thanks for that Haku!" Teto grinned as she received the five dollar bet from Neru. Haku sighed and frowned.<br>"Sorry Neru. I didn't know the item did that." Neru crawled over to Haku and looked in her eyes.  
>"It's just a game. I still have the real Platinum Trophy right here." she kissed Haku as if she did not care, with much passion on the lips. Miku and Teto did not see that coming.<br>"N-not in front of the others! It's embarrassing." A very red faced Haku commented. Neru grinned "But you were enjoying it, right?"  
>It seems Neru and Haku finally got the strings together.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh and about the movie, it was a box office smash. Tickets sold out and it had an average rating of 4.5 stars out of 5. Just in case you wanted to know how the movie did.<p> 


End file.
